


Midori+Akai

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Parafilias, Romance, Sappy, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 días y 60 drabbles que retratan la relación de pareja de Noiz y Koujaku en diferentes momentos del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estos drabbles de DRAMAtical Murder son parte de un par de desafíos que comencé simultáneamente en Tumblr, y se concentran en mi OTP preferida de DRAMAtical Murder. Esta colección está en proceso, y será terminada en exactamente 30 días. Cada uno de los drabbles diarios está elaborado de acuerdo a una consigna específica, y uno contiene sexo explícito, parafilias, etc. Cada día publicaré dos drabbles. El NSFW se encuentra bajo el corte :D 
> 
> Si desean hacerlo también, pueden encontrar mis traducciones de las entradas y las instrucciones aquí: 
> 
> http://lefays-lair.tumblr.com/post/114081046737/desafio-30-dias-de-tu-otp  
> y  
> http://lefays-lair.tumblr.com/post/114081253437/desafio-30-dias-de-tu-otp-version-nsfw

**Tomados de las manos (cuando Koujaku y Noiz ya viven en Alemania)**

—¿Qué rayos haces? —susurró Koujaku al sentir la mano de Noiz tomar la suya en plena zona comercial de Berlín.  
—¿Hm? Deja de portarte como una nena penosa, anciano.  
—Yo no soy el que está tomando al otro de la mano como una niñita.  
—¿Quieres que te suelte? —el rubio le dirigió una sonrisilla maliciosa.  
—Claro que no —respondió de inmediato el pelinegro, aunque su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como su kimono.

Noiz sonrió apenas, apretando la mano de Koujaku. Le encantaba molestar al viejo, especialmente en público. Le parecía muy gracioso que a pesar de ser mayor que él siempre terminaba portándose torpe y avergonzado.

Aun así, el japonés nunca lo rechazaba.

Eso hacía a Noiz sentir amado como nunca antes. Sabía que aunque a Koujaku le abochornaban las muestras públicas de afecto, siempre se esforzaba por complacer a Noiz en todo lo que podía.

Eso quería decir que Noiz tendría muchas más oportunidades de hacerlo sonrojar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrumacos (desnudos)**

Koujaku rodeó a Noiz con el brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Sabía que al rubio le irritaba su costumbre de acurrucarse después del sexo, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba mucho sentir el calor de la piel de su amante contra la suya. Se había enamorado sin remedio.

Besó los cabellos dorados del alemán suavemente, y lo jaló más hacia su cuerpo. Luego suspiró, satisfecho.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo, viejo? —preguntó el ojiverde con fingido hastío. Al inicio, le jodía mucho esa costumbre de Koujaku de invadir su espacio personal, pero con el pasar de las semanas había comenzado a gustarle tenerlo tan cerca. Aunque no pudiera sentir como quería el calor o la textura de la piel tatuada, el aroma a resinas y hierbas que ésta emanaba lo reconfortaba.

No siempre se habían acurrucado así. Al inicio, Noiz siempre se iba de inmediato. Sin embargo, un día se encontraba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en la cama del pelinegro sin quererlo. Cuando despertó, Koujaku lo tenía fuertemente abrazado y no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

Desde entonces, Noiz ya no se iba en cuanto terminaban. Se quedaba, disfrutando de los besos y las caricias que su amante le regalaba en el fulgor post clímax.

Noiz también se había enamorado sin remedio.


	2. Día 2

**Dándose arrumacos (también en Alemania)**

—Ya suéltame, estoy ocupado —murmuró Noiz sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, mientras Koujaku lo abrazaba por la espalda.  
—Ya sé, pero necesitas descansar un rato. No has comido nada en todo el día.  
—Entonces tráeme algo de comer, por favor.

Koujaku soltó a Noiz en silencio. Sabía que cuando su esposo se ponía a trabajar le molestaba mucho que lo interrumpiera, pero le costaba trabajo no buscar contacto físico con él después de no verlo por días.

Se dirigió a la cocina para cumplir con la petición de Noiz. Mientras comenzaba a prepararle un emparedado, suspiró con frustración. Se sentía como la esposa abandonada de un empresario rico y exitoso, y eso le irritaba. No le gustaba ponerse sentimental por tonterías, pero admitía que también era responsable. A veces era muy demandante, y le gustaba ser el centro de la atención de su esposo.

—¿Estás pensando estupideces de nuevo? —el rubio lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando la mejilla en su espalda.  
—No.  
—Lo lamento. Ya sé que no debo ser tan cortante —besó su mejilla mientras lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo.  
—Está bien.  
—Deja eso y ven un momento.

Noiz lo jaló a la sala, y el japonés se dejó arrastrar sin saber a qué iba.  Después, el ojiverde se sentó en el sofá, y le indicó con la mano que se sentara a su lado. Koujaku se sentó, sin entender que pretendía, y lo miró confundido por unos instantes.

Cuando el brazo de su esposo pasó alrededor de su cintura, esbozó una abochornada sonrisa, y recargo su cabeza contra la contraria.

—¿Mejor?  
—Mejor.

El rubio sonrió suavemente. Él también se sentía mejor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Beso (desnudos)**

Las prendas de ambos estaban regadas por el piso de la habitación de Noiz. Era la primera vez que llevaba a Koujaku a su departamento, y en parte lo había hecho sólo por molestarlo, pues su vivienda era considerablemente más grande y lujosa que la del japonés.

Ahora, claro, eso no importaba mucho. El rubio tenía a Koujaku justo donde lo quería: desnudo y en su cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre los poderosos muslos contrarios, y se inclinó para besarlo.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron sin delicadeza, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban en uno sólo. Noiz mordió ligeramente la lengua de Koujaku, haciendo que este suspirara espontáneamente. Le encantaba verlo perder su pose perfecta poco a poco.

El pelinegro pasó sus dedos por el cabello dorado del más joven, y luego tomó un buen mechón, jalándolo suavemente. Al rubio no le dolió, claro, pero habían descubierto que su cuero cabelludo era un poco sensible a los tirones, por lo que hacían eso con bastante frecuencia. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven de inmediato, obligándolo a profundizar el beso arrebatadamente.

No sólo quería al anciano porque era ridículamente romántico y brutalmente torpe. Lo quería porque se había tomado el tiempo de conocer su cuerpo, buscando todos aquellos lugares que podían _sentir_ algo, por pequeño que fuera. Otro simplemente lo hubiera botado por ser anormal. El viejo se había enamorado perdidamente de él cuando supo que no sentía casi nada.

Se separaron apenas para respirar. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos, y luego sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo.

Maldito viejo. Sí que sabía besar.


	3. Día 3

**Jugando videojuegos/viendo una película (continuación del drabble del día 2). Lenguaje inapropiado, insinuaciones sexuales.**

La pareja se acurrucó en el sofá, y Noiz encendió el televisor. Se daría un par de horas para pasarlas con Koujaku, pues debía enviar un informe la mañana siguiente, y por las próximas dos semanas se encontraría tan saturado de trabajo que casi no tendría tiempo de volver a casa.

A veces notaba que Koujaku intentaba llamar su atención de forma un tanto infantil, y se sentía culpable. Él lo había llevado a Alemania, alejándolo de toda la gente que conocía, de su idioma y de sus costumbres, y luego lo dejaba solo en casa por días. Koujaku continuaba trabajando, claro, y había hecho algunas amistades entre sus compañeros de la escuela de idiomas, pero no era particularmente cercano a nadie, cómo lo era con sus ex compañeros de Benishigure o con Tae. Su única compañía verdadera eran Beni y Usaguimodoki. Eso… era un poco triste, considerando que Koujaku tenía una personalidad chispeante y llamativa.

—Ahora tú eres el que está pensando estupideces —el japonés le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y acercó su cabeza para darle un beso en la frente.  
—Es tu culpa. Siempre me recuerdas que trabajo demasiado.  
—Pero te gusta tu trabajo —respondió Koujaku con una sonrisa.  
—Mh.

Aquel monosílabo de afirmación hizo que el pelinegro dejase escapar una risita. Lo hacía feliz que Noiz se enorgulleciera de su trabajo, y que lo disfrutara. Por eso no le importaba que no estuviera más tiempo con él. No pensaba coartar su libertad por egoísmo.

—¿Y qué quieres ver? —preguntó el rubio, cambiando los canales.  
—Me da igual —respondió de inmediato, aunque luego levantó una ceja—. Mientras no sea una de tus putas películas de zombies.  
—No me jodas —respondió serio—, no voy a poner una de tus películas maricas de mujeres.  
—Cállate, yo no veo películas de mujeres.  
—¿Ah no? ¿Orgullo y Prejuicio no es para mujeres?  
—Jódete.

  
Noiz comenzó a reír de la nada. Algo que para otros hubiera parecido una pelea, entre ellos era algo normal. Se molestaban así siempre.

  
—Podemos poner una porno —respondió el rubio aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

Quien comenzó a reír después fue Koujaku. Esa no era una insinuación sutil.

\----------------------------------

**Primera vez (explícito)**

Noiz hundió el rostro en la almohada, apretándola con fuerza entre sus puños. No entendía que pasaba. Su cuerpo no podía sentir nada…

Aún así, cada uno de los movimientos del viejo hacía que sus piernas temblaran como si fueran gelatina. La posición en la que se encontraba el rubio era poco menos que honrosa: bocabajo, con las caderas alzadas, y el rostro escondido en la almohada de Koujaku.

El pelinegro sostenía con fuerza sus caderas, y cada estocada que daba golpeaba directo en un lugar dentro de su cuerpo que le era desconocido hasta ese momento. No sabía si las personas normales sentían así, o con mayor intensidad, pero era la primera vez que realmente _sentía_.

—Mmm… ¡Mmgh…! —gimió casi al borde de las lágrimas, ahogando los sonidos en la tela.

No era muy claro para Noiz cómo habían llegado ahí. Desde que Aoba se había distanciado un poco del viejo luego de regresar de la Oval Tower, todos habían notado que Koujaku no era el mismo de antes. Incluso él lo había notado. Se habían encontrado hacía un par de semanas en una pelea callejera, y a Noiz se le ocurrió preguntarle si estaba bien. Para su sorpresa, Koujaku le había respondido con toda amabilidad que no tenía que preocuparse por él.

Esa respuesta amable hizo que no pudiera dejar de tener curiosidad.

Hablaron un par de veces… y de la nada Noiz lo invitó a tomar un café. Resultaba que el anciano no era tan idiota como parecía. Leía, y era amable cuando no lo insultaba. Se vieron de nuevo.

Luego terminaron ahí.

Noiz sabía que el pelinegro probablemente lo hacía con él por despecho, o por dolor, o por ambas. Él no estaba interesado en eso, y lo veía como algo completamente utilitario.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo tembló descontrolado al alcanzar el clímax. Era bueno que su rostro estuviese oculto por la almohada. No quería que Koujaku lo viera llorar agradecido por haberle hecho sentir, sin saberlo, algo verdadero por primera vez en su vida.


	4. Día 4

**En una cita**

Koujaku y Noiz caminaban por la calle comercial de Aoyagi. Era cerca del medio día de un sábado que hubiera sido como cualquier otro, salvo por que estaban en una salida “romántica”. El más joven le había sugerido a Koujaku que tuvieran una cita. Al ver su expresión de desconcierto, Noiz había respondido con su característica inexpresividad «Eso es lo que hacen las parejas que se quieren, ¿no?».

El rubio comenzaba a entender lo que era querer a alguien. Querer era tratar a alguien como a una persona, y no como un monstruo o como un medio para obtener algo más. Era no sólo preocuparse de que esa persona comiera y durmiera, o de curar sus heridas si se lastimaba. Querer era interesarse por sus pensamientos y emociones, y desear tenerla cerca, pero no siempre por sexo. Querer a alguien era entender sus limitaciones, y ayudarle a superarlas con paciencia y esmero. La razón por la que comenzaba a entender que quería a Koujaku era porque él le había demostrado que lo quería. Por eso había propuesto salir. Si se querían, lo obvio era que tuvieran citas. Al menos, era obvio para el rubio.

Noiz jaló la mano de su acompañante en cuanto vio un pequeño establecimiento de crepas. No tenía idea de que eran, pero llamaron su atención por la enorme cantidad de crema batida con la que las estaban rellenando.

—Ey, ¿qué haces? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras era arrastrado por el chico.  
—Quiero eso. Cómpramelo.  
—¿Ya tienes hambre? No son ni las doce. ¿Además, porqué debería hacer eso, niño? Cómpralo tú.  
—Estamos en una cita, vejestorio. Se supone que debes comprarme algo.

Koujaku sonrió. Los razonamientos de Noiz con respecto a los rituales sociales eran a veces demasiado infantiles, pero no era su culpa. Había vivido encerrado hasta los dieciséis años, y apenas ahora comenzaba a comprender lo que era relacionarse con otras personas. Y no estaba tan equivocado, de todas formas.

El japonés se acercó al más joven, quien miraba con disimulado asombro cómo la dependienta cocinaba la masa en la plancha.

—Deme dos, por favor —dijo al fin Koujaku.

Noiz lo miró de inmediato, con los ojos llenos de una inocencia casi infantil. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. El pelinegro le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente, satisfecho de haber recibido esa hermosa sonrisa a cambio de una simple crepa.

\-----

 

**Masturbación (contenidos explícitos)**

Koujaku acercó más a Noiz a su cuerpo sin dejar de morder su hombro. La espalda desnuda del rubio estaba contra su pecho, el sudor de ambos mezclándose y dejando sus pieles saladas y pegajosas. En su mano, el miembro ansioso de su amante se encontraba tan húmedo que sus dedos resbalaban sin dificultad alguna mientras se movían de arriba abajo.

No era sencillo excitar a Noiz cuando tenían relaciones, pero Koujaku siempre se tomaba el tiempo necesario para lograr que el cuerpo de su amante respondiera. Al inicio, no tenía idea de por qué Noiz le pedía que hiciera todo más fuerte, al punto de rogarle que lo mordiera o lo pellizcara hasta dejarle marcas, y pensaba que el chico era un masoquista bastante dañado. Todo tuvo sentido el día que el rubio le confesó que no sentía dolor, y que apenas sentía el tacto sobre su piel.

Ese día había caído rendido a sus pies. No sentía dolor. Nada de dolor…

Las acciones que Koujaku tenía que llevar a cabo  para que su pareja sintiera eran más enérgicas de lo que a él le hubiera gustado recibir, claro, pero conforme habían pasado los meses, había ido descubriendo los puntos que sentían un poco más, y las formas de estimularlos para darle la experiencia más placentera posible. Cuando escuchaba a Noiz gemir, como en ese momento, se sentía completamente feliz. No era una cuestión de orgullo machista; saber que su pareja se sentía bien gracias a él era satisfactorio tanto física como mentalmente.

La expresión en el rostro de Noiz era tan sensual que no pudo contener un suspiro al mirarla. Sabía que aún faltaba para que el rubio alcanzara el clímax, por lo que podría admirar su rostro otro rato más. No le importaba cuanto tiempo llevara, y ni siquiera le interesaba su propia satisfacción.

De momento, sólo quería saber que ayudaba a Noiz sentir.


	5. Día 5

**Besándose**

El menor tuvo que separarse de los labios de Koujaku para tomar aire. De las muchas cosas que le gustaban del japonés, una de sus preferidas era su forma de besar. Sabía que su habilidad era producto de haber besado a muchas mujeres antes que a él, y eso le provocaba una ligera punzada de celos que lo empujaba a intentar corresponder con tal intensidad, que Koujaku olvidara cualquier otro par de labios que lo hubieran tocado antes.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada escarlata del otro hombre justo frente a sí. La luz bermellón de la tarde golpeaba sus iris haciéndolos refulgir como rubíes colmados de llamas en su interior. En parte, aquel fulgor provenía de la pasión con la que el pelinegro le acariciaba las facciones, y que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero en anticipación a lo que seguía.

Sus labios fueron capturados de nuevo en un instante, sin darle tiempo de apartarse para continuar normalizando su respiración. Se forzó a no cerrar los ojos, aunque sus pestañas doradas velaron parcialmente la vista de los iris carmesí que aún lo miraban.

Koujaku solía besarlo así cuando estaban a solas: mirándolo a los ojos para recordarle que existía en su mundo. Antes de él, el rubio no había sido más que ruido de fondo para los demás, pero para Koujaku, Noiz era música. Eso le decía todo el tiempo.

Noiz sabía que eso era verdad, porque cuando se besaban como en ese momento, el tiempo se detenía, y solo existían ellos dos en ese pequeño mundo donde sus corazones latían como uno solo.

 

\---------

 

**Sexo oral (explícito, lenguaje ofensivo)  
**

Koujaku estaba recostado en el sofá luego de un largo día de trabajo. Mientras la pantalla del televisor bañaba la obscura sala con intermitentes chispazos azules, cerró los ojos. El murmullo de las voces electrónicas le provocó un pesado sopor.

Pasaron largos minutos, y entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse. Percibió los familiares pasos de Noiz entrar al departamento.

—Viejo, llegué —anunció el joven lanzando a la cara de Koujaku su gorro negro y verde.  
—No hagas eso, niño —apartó el accesorio de su rostro con movimientos lentos.  
—Tengo hambre, idiota. Dame de comer.  
—Vete al carajo. Tengo sueño.  
—¿Ha? ¿A tu edad ya necesitas dormirte temprano, abuelo? —preguntó burlón, y se quedó de pie junto a él, mirando las formas de sus músculos asomarse por debajo del kimono.  
—Alguien que se levanta a medio día no tiene derecho de quejarse por mis horarios de sueño.  
—Sólo los ancianos se levantan a las cinco de la mañana por gusto.  
—Pero te gusta que te coja a esa hora, ¿no?  
—Me gusta que lo hagas a cualquier hora —respondió el ojiverde con tono malicioso, mientras alcanzaba con las manos el pantalón del pelinegro para desabrocharlo.  
—¿En serio? —Koujaku abrió los ojos.

Noiz se puso de rodillas junto al sofá, y terminó de abrir la prenda inferior del pelinegro. Sonrió apenas. Hoy era uno de esos días donde Koujaku no usaba nada bajo el pantalón. Se relamió los labios, ante la mirada exasperada del hombre de los tatuajes.

—¿Qué jodidos crees que haces, Noiz?  
—¿No oyes bien, vejete? Te dije que tengo hambre —replicó con sarcasmo y acercó sus labios a la entrepierna del japonés, lamiendo la piel cálida y salada con cuidado, para sentir cada uno de sus relieves y texturas.

Koujaku chasqueó la lengua suavemente y bajó la mirada irritado. Se quedó observando, en silencio. La vista del rubio lamiendo con esmero su miembro era tan sensual, que su enfado y cansancio se disiparon de inmediato. Noiz no tenía mucha experiencia, pero se esforzaba mucho por complacerlo, y eso lo hacía todavía más ardiente.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez concentrado en las sensaciones húmedas y cálidas que su amante le regalaba. Sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos dorados, mientras las luces azules y blancas del televisor continuaron iluminando la sala en medio de la noche.


	6. Día 6

**Usando la ropa del otro**

La mañana del domingo caía perezosa sobre Midorijima, y la luz comenzaba a colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Koujaku iluminando a la figura durmiente en la cama. El pelinegro se revolvió en las sábanas, buscando con la mano el cuerpo de su amante. Al sentir el espacio vacío donde este había dormido, abrió los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor; la ropa del rubio seguía ahí. Suspiró aliviado. Por unos instantes tuvo miedo de que se hubiera ido.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y los pasos de Noiz se escucharon en la habitación. Cuando Koujaku se sentó para mirarlo, la vista que encontró le hizo quedarse boquiabierto.

Noiz traía puesto su kimono, con algo de descuido. Sus cabellos dorados aún lucían ligeramente húmedos, y mientras caminaba, sus piernas pálidas se asomaban bajo la tela color sangre.

—¿Qué me ves, viejo? —lo miró inexpresivo mientras buscaba un peine entre las cosas de Koujaku.  
—¿Por qué… traes eso puesto? —inquirió sin apartar la mirada del hombro bajo la tela que había resbalado por la piel con abandono.  
—Porque no tengo otra ropa más que la que traía puesta ayer —respondió con naturalidad—, y siempre me dices que no ande desnudo por ahí.

El joven comenzó a recolectar sus prendas, que estaban regadas por todo el suelo, y las dejó sobre los pies de la cama. Suspiró apenas mientras sostenía su gorro en la mano izquierda. Odiaba el ritual de tener que regresar a su departamento frío y vacío la mañana siguiente.

Koujaku se movió en la cama, para alcanzarlo, y lo tomó de ambas muñecas. De un jalón, lo hizo caer sobre el lecho.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Noiz sorprendido por las acciones del japonés, y lo miró con irritación —¿Qué te pasa, anciano?  
—Te ves muy bien —susurró mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su amante, observando como la tela escarlata resbalaba por su cuerpo, dejándolo a la vista.  
—Asqueroso pervertido —murmuró con una sonrisa suave, y lo jaló de los cabellos para obligarlo a acercarse. Sus labios rozaron los del pelinegro y luego se unieron a ellos arrebatadamente. El rubio se separó apenas de la boca de su amante-. Házmelo.  
—Pero déjatelo puesto —lamió sus labios y se incorporó un poco para mirarlo de nuevo—. El kimono.

Noiz levantó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa provocativa. Sus ojos se dirigieron al gorro que aún tenía en la mano.

—Ni lo sueñes, niño.  
—Kou…ja…ku… —susurró, lascivamente—. Sólo esta vez —se mordió el labio inferior con un gesto seductor.  
—Oye, Noiz —lo miró a los ojos con inusitada seriedad, como si meditara en algo importante. El rubio no entendió que ocurría, y temió haberlo ofendido. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el pelinegro le sonrió con calidez—. Trae tus cosas. No tiene caso que sigas volviendo a tu casa, ¿no crees?

Todo el rostro de Noiz cambió de inmediato, mostrando una franca expresión de sorpresa extraña en él. Sin decir nada se sentó y abrazó a Koujaku con fuerza, y el pelinegro creyó escucharlo sollozar un poco. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, protectoramente.

—Sí —expresó Noiz después de un par de minutos de estar en los brazos de su amante—. Pero sólo si te pones el gorro.  
—Con un demonio —Koujaku murmuró, entre irritado y alegre—. De acuerdo, pero hoy mismo iremos por tus cosas.

Sin soltarlo, el chico asintió. Estaba muy feliz.

 

\-------------

 

**Quitándose la ropa (lenguaje ofensivo)**

La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, y ambos amantes entraron, besándose ardorosamente. Koujaku empujó la puerta para cerrarla, y besó a su amante de nuevo. Las ropas comenzaron a caer en el suelo. Lo primero fue el gorro verde y negro del rubio, seguido de la espada del pelinegro.

Corbata, kimono, camisa, muñequeras… una a una sus prendas fueron cayendo al piso mientras intercambiaban miradas y besos intensos.

—Puta madre, ¿podrías dejar de usar tanta ropa? —reclamó Koujaku mientras lanzaba al piso la playera negra de manga larga que usaba Noiz.  
—Cierra el pico, viejo —el ojiverde le regresó una mirada fría—. Yo soy el que tiene que quitarte todas estas jodidas vendas.  
—No tienes que quitármelas, nerd.  
—Si me vas a coger, quiero verte bien desnudo, anormal. ¿Para qué usas estas porque…?

Un beso silenció las quejas del rubio, quien soltó la venda a medio desenrollar del abdomen del japonés. Las manos hábiles de Koujaku abrieron el pantalón superior de Noiz, el cual el joven intentó bajar por sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo. El pelinegro, desesperado, lo levantó y lo dejó caer en el sillón, para arrancarle la prenda de un jalón. Hizo lo mismo con la siguiente prenda, y luego se quitó el pantalón mientras Noiz se despojaba de su ropa interior.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, se besaron de nuevo apasionadamente.

Beni y Usaguimodoki, mientras, estaban escondidos bajo el kimono de Koujaku, deseosos de entrar en modo de suspensión antes de que los amantes comenzaran a hacer demasiado ruido.

Sería otra noche ocupada para Koujaku y Noiz.


	7. Día 7

**Haciendo cosplay (Esto fue demasiado divertido. Ocurre en Alemania poco después de que se van ahí juntos.)**

Noiz recorrió con la mirada a Koujaku, quien estaba de pie frente a él, con una expresión de absoluta miseria.

—Viejo… —su voz expresó una ligera admiración—. Te ves bien.  
—Tch. Gracias, creo.  
—Te ves tan bien que me dan ganas de quitarte la ropa.  
—¿Quieres repetirme por qué hacemos esto? —el pelinegro suspiró.  
—Porque es la fiesta de Halloween de la compañía —el rubio acomodó la larga capa negra que su esposo llevaba sobre los hombros—. Soy la mano derecha del presidente y tengo que ir.  
—Nerd. Lo haces porque lo disfrutas.

Noiz le dirigió una mirada seductora. Sus ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por contactos cosméticos azules para emular al personaje que había elegido.

—Pero soy tu nerd.

Koujaku sonrió de inmediato ante tal declaración. Por supuesto que Noiz era _su_ nerd. De otra forma, no se hubiera dejado convencer de ponerse ese ridículo traje de piel negra.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el personaje?  
—Ya te lo dije veinte veces. Eres D, el hijo del conde Drácula, y eres un cazavampiros —sonrió maliciosamente—. Viejo, el Alzheimer comienza a afectarte.  
—Cierra el pico —Koujaku miró de arriba abajo a Noiz, quien también estaba vestido y arreglado.  
—Tú no luces nada mal —pasó los dedos por la mejilla del rubio, y sonrió —. ¿Dijiste que eras…?  
—Joder, abuelo, en serio. También te lo dije mil veces. —torció los ojos, irritado—. Cloud, Cloud Strife. Es el personaje principal de un videojuego clásico.  
—Como sea. Te ves sexy.  
—Ya vámonos.  
—Se supone que soy como un vampiro, ¿no?  
—Más o menos.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los labios de Koujaku, y sin aviso, mordió el cuello de Noiz. Los colmillos falsos que su esposo le había obligado a usar dejaron marcas en la piel del rubio, quien emitió un sonido que parecía un suspiro mezclado con un grito de sorpresa.

—Listo. Ya te marqué. Ahora vámonos.

Noiz asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. Cuando volvieran de la fiesta, las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes.

 

\--------------------

**Medio vestidos**

Koujaku se estiró bajo las sábanas, mientras la cálida luz del medio día entraba por la ventana. Nunca se levantaba tan tarde, pero se encontraba tan a gusto que no quería dejar el lecho tibio que compartía con Noiz.

El chico continuaba durmiendo pegado a su cuerpo, como un animalito con frío. Lo apretó más contra sí, sintiendo la piel desnuda de su mitad inferior. El clima de Midorijima era tan agradable que no exigía usar gran cosa para dormir, pero Noiz tenía la extraña costumbre de dormir con sólo una playera sin mangas. Eso le parecía algo gracioso al pelinegro, considerando que él hacía lo contrario: la prenda que usaba era justamente la inferior.

—Hmm… -el rubio se acurrucó, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su pareja.  
—Buenos días.  
—Mmm… —entreabrió los ojos, y los dirigió al rostro de su amante, quien le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

Noiz se perdió unos instantes en los ojos contrarios, envuelto por el aroma que tanto amaba. Se había mudado con Koujaku hacían tres meses, y no se cansaba despertar así todos los días. Su gesto cambió apenas, curvando los labios imperceptiblemente hacia arriba.

—Buenos días.

El japonés besó la frente de su pareja, quien se pegó aún más a su piel.

—¿Tienes frío?  
—No.  
—Deberías ponerte algo más para dormir.  
—No —replicó con somnolencia—. Así es mejor.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelinegro, genuinamente curioso.  
—Acceso.

Koujaku no entendió de inicio lo que había querido decir, pero luego sonrió abiertamente y le jaló un mechón rubio, a manera de regaño.

—Pervertido.  
—Es más práctico. No te habías quejado antes.  
—No me quejo —besó su frente de nuevo y sonrió.

Debía admitir que Noiz era muy pragmático.


	8. Día 8

**De compras**

La calle principal de lo que había sido Platinum Jail estaba atestada de personas que buscaban conseguir las mejores ofertas de la temporada.

Desde que Toue había perdido el control de Midorijima, la influencia de la isla principal de Japón había caído con fuerza sobre los habitantes, y se veía ahora una extraña mezcla entre las costumbres locales que luchaban por renacer, y las influencias extranjeras que permeaban la cultura japonesa desde hacía tiempo.

Koujaku notó que, a pesar de su usual inexpresividad, Noiz parecía desorientado entre tantas personas. Estaba casi colgado de su brazo con firmeza y se mantenía muy pegado a su cuerpo, como si temiera que la masa de gente de pronto lo arrastrara lejos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelinegro con un tono que luchaba por sonar indiferente, pues sabía que a Noiz le molestaba mucho mostrarse vulnerable.  
—Claro que sí, viejo —respondió el muchacho, muy serio. Odiaba las masas de gente, pero odiaba más que el anciano pensara que era un niñito miedoso—. Vamos a apresurarnos, ¿quieres?  
—Tú fuiste el de la idea de venir aquí a comprar los regalos.  
—Tú dijiste que había que llevar regalos.  
—Podríamos haberlos comprado en Aoyagi. O podría haber venido solo.  
—No me jodas. No iba a dejar que mi novio viniera aquí solo en estas fechas…

El japonés asintió con una sonrisa. Había pasado poco más de un año desde que habían comenzado a salir oficialmente, y aún no se acostumbraba a ser el “novio” de un chico. Aún así, lo amaba tanto que había decidido aceptar públicamente su relación, y eso le valió perder algunas clientas y una que otra escenita de sus fans. Aún había algunas que intentaban invitarlo a salir, y Noiz siempre se ponía sumamente celoso cuando eso pasaba. Por eso, cuando se trataba de momentos importantes, como ese, siempre se aseguraba de que todo mundo supiera que estaba con Koujaku, y que no dejaría que nadie intentara interponerse. Al pelinegro le causaba ternura esa actitud posesiva y un tanto infantil, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía halagado.

—¿Ya decidiste que le llevemos a Aoba? —preguntó Noiz en voz baja.  
—No… pero podríamos llevarle uno de esos a Ren —señaló un pequeño suetercito con orejas de conejo que estaba en la vidriera de una tienda de accesorios para Allmates.  
—Mh… Aoba sigue apegado a ese modelo viejo, ¿no?  
—Quiere mucho a Ren.  
—¿Y también vendrá ese tipo? ¿Mink?  
—Sí.

Noiz observó a Koujaku, pero no pudo detectar ninguna de las antiguas señales de dolor que mostraba cuando hablaba de Aoba y Mink. La mirada que Koujaku le regresó era una de puro amor.

Noiz escondió su sonrojado rostro en el brazo de su novio, mientras ambos continuaron caminando, en busca de los regalos de Navidad. Pero, para él, no había mejor regalo que saber que Koujaku lo amaba y que se alegraba de que Aoba fuese feliz con alguien más.

 

 ****  
\---------------  
  
Sexo por Skype (Morí de la risa escribiendo esto. Como siempre, contenido explícito.)

—Déjame ver. No tiene caso hacerlo si no veo nada.  
—No soy un actor porno… —respondió Koujaku, abochornado—. No puedo estar cuidando la cámara.

El rubio se deshizo en carcajadas. Le encantaba que el viejo, a pesar de su pose de galán conquistador, era en realidad un adorable torpe que se avergonzaba con cualquier cosa.

—Por favor, Koujaku —le dijo burlonamente—. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.  
—Cállate.  
—Déjame verte.

El pelinegro juntó las cejas en señal de enojo, aunque realmente intentaba ocultar que tan avergonzado estaba. No lograba acostumbrarse a ser observado por Noiz, especialmente cuando el rubio no hacía más que eso: observar.

—Si no quieres, no tenemos que hacerlo —agregó el rubio.  
—No es eso.  
—¿Entonces?  
—¿Por qué soy el único que está desnudo? —inquirió el pelinegro con irritación.  
—Porque quiero verte y concentrarme en ti. Además, aquí es la una de la tarde, y estoy en la oficina.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que las mejillas de Koujaku se enrojecieron aún más.

Noiz se había ido a Alemania para arreglar sus asuntos hacía seis meses, y parecía que todo iba bien con sus padres. Claro, no les había contado sobre él todavía, pero ya estaba arreglando todo para poder llevárselo a Europa. Era extraño pensar en dejar su país, pero no le importaba con tal de estar con Noiz.

—La próxima vez buscaré un mejor horario, lo prometo —el rubio le sonrió encantadoramente, como sólo hacía para él.  
—Más te vale…  
—Hazlo. Y asegúrate de separar bien las piernas, porque quiero ver todo.

El pelinegro dejó escapar un gruñido. Noiz había comenzado lentamente a comportarse más confiado y adulto, cosa que a Koujaku no le molestaba, pero de la nada había comenzado a darle órdenes, como seguramente hacía con sus empleados. Koujaku odiaba eso, y al mismo tiempo, no podía resistirse a aquella mirada esmeralda que lo miraba con un toque de despotismo.

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes del otro lado de la pantalla, el pelinegro separó más las piernas, y continuó acariciándose tal como sabía que a Noiz le gustaba. Pronto su respiración se hizo irregular, y pequeños gemidos dejaron sus labios. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando las descargas que corrían por su cuerpo cada vez que los dedos en su interior se retorcían. No podía creer que sólo eso le causara tanto placer.

Claro, no era solo eso. El saber que Noiz lo miraba incrementaba la sensación. Tuvo que apretar las sábanas con fuerza para asegurarse de no llevar su otra mano a su parte frontal, tal como Noiz le había ordenado.

—Así… sigue así…  
—Cállate… pervertido…

Noiz dejó escapar una risilla burlona. Sólo un poco más, y finalmente podría ver eso en vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahjksdsd no siempre las cosas quedan a entera satisfacción del escritor. En fin.
> 
> Todas las relaciones cambian con el tiempo. Uno de mis headcanons es que cuando Noiz se va a Alemania y comienza a adquirir responsabilidades y madurar, la relación que tiene con Koujaku va cambiando en consecuencia. En el Reconnect y los dramas, vemos a un Noiz más dominante, y a un Koujaku más torpe y dulce. Siempre he pensado que eso se mantendría en la relación entre ambos.


	9. Día 9

**Saliendo con amigos**

—¡Jan… ken... pon!

Dos carcajadas estruendosas se escucharon en la sala del Black Needle. Hagima, Mizuki y Koujaku miraron a los dos ebrios, mientras estos se tiraban al suelo riendo sin sentido.

—Deberíamos darles un café —sugirió Mizuki, absolutamente sorprendido de ver a Noiz riendo con Kou, como cualquier chico de su edad—. Muy cargado.  
—Déjalos, están divirtiéndose —comentó Hagima, sonriendo de repente.

Mizuki dirigió la mirada hacia Koujaku, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Jamás antes había escuchado a Noiz reír así. Estaba capturado por aquella risa genuinamente juvenil, pero lo que más le asombraba del asunto era que su amante se sentía realmente cómodo con aquellas personas como para permitirse perder el control de esa forma.

Cuando había hablado con Mizuki y sus dos subordinados, ninguno de ellos se había tomado en serio que tuviera una relación con el líder de Ruff Rabbit. Los tres sabían que Koujaku odiaba el Rhyme, y que entre él y “el conejo”, como lo llamaban, solo había habido disputas e insultos. Pero Koujaku lucía tan serio cuando repitió que estaba enamorado y que tenían una relación, que ninguno pudo debatir más sobre el asunto.

Noiz nunca iba con su amante cuando este salía con sus amigos, argumentando que no tenía ganas de conocerlos. La verdad era que no sabía cómo desenvolverse con ellos, y temía ser rechazado. Por eso, se quedaba solo en casa, presa de sus inseguridades.

Lo que más temía era que Koujaku conociera a una mujer y se diera cuenta de que realmente no lo quería. El japonés insistió en que lo acompañara pues quería demostrarle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Luego de mucho negarse, más por cansancio que por convencimiento, Noiz aceptó.

La primera vez, se había mantenido en silencio, pegado a Koujaku y con un gesto hostil que Hagima y Mizuki confundieron con rechazo, pero que Kou entendió como temor e inseguridad. En las reuniones subsecuentes, se dedicó a hacerlo sentir parte del grupo, y poco a poco, Noiz fue aceptando sus atenciones de mejor gana.

Al final, aunque Noiz no era precisamente muy conversador (todo lo contrario de Kou), ambos se llevaban relativamente bien. Pero esa noche, se les habían pasado las copas. Era obvio que a Noiz había logrado confiar en todos lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar así.

—Lo mejor será que lo lleve a casa —Koujaku se levantó del sofá, para acercarse a Noiz, quien al verlo le extendió los brazos en un gesto completamente impropio de él.  
—Kou…ja…ku~ —canturreó arrastrando las sílabas —. Kou es muy divertido...  
—Ya lo sé —lo rodeó con los brazos para levantarlo del suelo. El rubio lo abrazó y le plantó un beso.  
—Te amo, Koujaku…  
—Yo también te amo. Ahora, vamos a casa —lo levantó, pasándose el brazo de Noiz por los hombros para sostenerlo. Lo asió con fuerza de la cintura.  
—¡Conejito! —gritó Kou desde el suelo—. Eres mi mejor amigo…

Ambos se carcajearon de nuevo. Mizuki se les unió, francamente divertido con la situación.

Nunca, nunca, había pensado que Noiz pudiera aceptarlos así. Toda la animosidad que había sentido por él desapareció, y solo le quedó la sensación de que, si ambos lo decidían, podían ser amigos. Al final, Noiz era de esas pocas personas que conocía su peor error y lo había aceptado a pesar de él.

 

\---

 

**Contra el muro**

La suave piel tras la oreja de Noiz fue succionada con delicadeza. Ese espacio era uno de los pocos de su cuerpo que, estimulado de la forma correcta, tenía una enorme sensibilidad. Un gemido abandonó sus labios, mientras sus uñas escarbaron en la pared. El delicioso aroma a cedro que flotaba en el ambiente saturó su nariz, y se mezcló con el olor a sándalo y mirra de la piel de Koujaku en un perfume denso y sensual.

Su pecho se pegó más a la pared cuando su amante se recargó en él, inundando su cuerpo de olas de calor mientras sus cuerpos se unían más profundamente. Estaba lleno de su amante por completo, y el mundo exterior había desaparecido. No había nada más que ellos dos y ese momento.

Sus cuerpos se movieron acompasadamente, y los sonidos húmedos que emanaban de ellos brincaron en las paredes añadiendo al ambiente un dejo de impudicia que resultaba delicioso.

El vapor perfumado hizo que sus pieles, de por sí saturadas de humedad salada, se tornaran pegajosas, haciendo el momento aún más indecente. Era justamente esa falta de decoro la que satisfacía a ambos, y por ello, al aumentar el ritmo y el volumen de sus voces, la consciencia de que podían ser escuchados acrecentó el placer exponencialmente.

La cúspide de sus pasiones explotó entre gemidos atronadores y nombres a medio pronunciar. La quietud que siguió se colmó de ternura, y los dos amantes intercambiaron juramentos de amor eterno que no serían olvidados después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he pensado que Koujaku, siendo tan sociable, haría que Noiz poco a poco se hiciera un poco menos solitario. Noiz, claro, sin estar acostumbrado a beber, caería de inmediato en las redes del sake que Koujaku y los chicos beben frecuentemente.
> 
> La segunda parte me resultó muy agradable de escribir. No quería que se sintiera vulgar dada la consigna de la semana, y me esforcé en adornarlo. La pequeña escritora barroca en mi se siente realizada.


	10. Día 10

**Con orejas animales**

—Definitivamente no usaré esto en la calle —declaró Koujaku con los brazos cruzados y un tono severo en la voz.  
—Pero lo compré para ti, abuelo, para que vaya con la mía —replicó el joven rubio con una sutil sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Luego, fingió una mirada de inocente súplica.  
—No, no, no… no vas a manipularme con esa mirada.

Noiz hizo un gesto aún más dulce, casi casi pareciendo un chico inocente.

—¡Qué no! —el pelinegro lo miró acusadoramente.  
—Si la usas, haré lo que quieras, Kooou..jaaa…kuuu-saaan… —jugó un poco con las largas orejas de conejo que tenía la sudadera con gorro que llevaba puesta, en un gesto que intentaba ser sensual y a la vez inocente.  
—Joder, Noiz, no uses tu tonito de colegiala conmigo. Y deja de mirarme así.  
—Vamos, viejo… —pegó su cuerpo al de su amante—. Sólo esta vez. Seré un conejito bueno.

El pelinegro se sonrojó ligeramente con el comentario, pero su rostro no cambió de expresión. Aún lucía terriblemente molesto.

—Puta madre, está bien. Pero más te vale compensarme después.

Noiz dejó escapar una risilla triunfal mientras subía la capucha de la sudadera del pelinegro. Acomodó las orejas de gato, para que lucieran perfectas, y levantó una ceja con un gesto arrogante que no sorprendió al estilista. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a que el chico siempre terminaba manipulándolo. El rubio le robó un beso, consciente de lo fácil que le era convencer a su amante de hacer lo que quisiera. Al final, él también salía ganando cuando compensaba a Koujaku por cumplirle sus caprichos.

Oh, si… sería un conejito muy bueno esa noche.

 

**Perrito**

Noiz jaló con fuerza los cabellos largos de Koujaku para obligarlo a seguir su ritmo. El pelinegro no estaba acostumbrado a ceder el control, pero el más joven estaba decidido a domarlo a como diera lugar.

No había sido sencillo convencer a Koujaku de invertir los papeles, y Noiz tuvo que señalar lo obvio: no era una chica, tenía pene, y necesitaba usarlo. Evidentemente, no era que el pelinegro no lo supiera, pero sus ideas sobre lo que era ser un hombre eran muy fijas, y al inicio había tenido dificultades en siquiera imaginarse tomando el papel pasivo.

Con todo y sus ideas de anciano, Koujaku había cedido a la petición de su amante. Noiz no era inexperto, por supuesto, pero nunca lo había hecho con otra persona a quien amara, por lo que había ido con infinita paciencia las dos veces anteriores. Pero ya estaba desesperándose, pues el pelinegro no parecía terminar de entender algo: cuando los papeles se invertían así, él no tenía el control. Las riendas estaban en manos de Noiz.

El rubio enredó alrededor de su mano la larga melena de Koujaku para tener más agarre, y jaló de nuevo hacia él para marcar el ritmo. Un gemido salió de los labios del pelinegro, seguido de otro, y otro más.

Los fuertes tirones obligaban a Koujaku a seguir la guía del ojiverde, y lentamente encontró que las estocadas se volvían más satisfactorias si dejaba de resistirse. Se apoyó un poco más en sus manos, pues sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar debido a la estimulación.

Súbitamente, una intensa corriente lo recorrió y dejó escapar una exclamación, en parte por la sorpresa, y en parte por lo placentero que había sido.

—¿Ha? Es ahí… —manifestó el rubio con un dejo de diversión en la voz. El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues su amante volvió a jalar sus cabellos, al tiempo que dirigía los siguientes golpes al mismo punto. La cadencia marcada por Noiz, el roce en su interior y sus propios gemidos ruidosos hicieron que los pensamientos de Koujaku se desvanecieran de pronto, quedando a merced de su amante.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en los labios del rubio al ver que, al menos de momento, había domado a su adorado pelinegro. La siguiente vez se resistiría menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me niego a hacer cualquier cosa que me recuerde a los furries, así que opté por gorritos con orejas :3
> 
> Koujaku pasivo. <3


	11. Día 11

**Usando kigurumis (Joder, no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto porque simplemente no los veo usándolos, así que ni modo AU para esta entrada)**

El jovencito japonés recorrió la elegante sala de estar con la mirada. La mansión de los Rosengart, los socios comerciales de su padre, era amplia y lujosa, y ostentaba un indudable toque de tradición germana en sus antiguas paredes.

Koujaku se sentía bastante fuera de lugar en el espacio europeo, pues aunque había crecido rodeado de lujos, la mansión donde él se había criado era una antigua y señorial casa en Kyoto que respiraba historia japonesa en cada uno de sus rincones. Su padre no había permitido que el niño de ojos escarlata hiciera mucho contacto con el mundo occidental, y lo había obligado a estudiar artes y disciplinas tradicionales niponas desde pequeño.

Su padre conversaba sobre negocios con Herr Rosengart, de manera que no tenía más opción que quedarse quieto en el sofá, mirando alrededor con aburrimiento. Sus ojos se posaron en una pintura de un puente que pendía sobre un riachuelo cubierto de hermosos lirios rosados.

De la nada, un gritillo agudo lo alertó, y giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala de estar. Un pequeño niño entró corriendo a la pieza, llevando un kigurumi de conejo color blanco que estaba manchado de sangre. El infante no notó la presencia de Koujaku, y al correr frente a él para alejarse de su madre, tropezó con las piernas del adolescente. Su cabecita rubia se precipitó hacia la filosa esquina de la mesa de centro, pero su caída fue hábilmente detenida por Koujaku, quien lo levantó en brazos para encontrarse con las cejitas rubias fruncidas en una expresión hostil.

—Ten cuidado, puedes lastimarte —le dijo en alemán con una sonrisa franca, pero el niño no cambió su expresión.  
—¡Wilhelm! —Frau Rosengart entró a la sala, avergonzada —Wilhelm, deja de molestar. Vámonos ahora.  
—¡No! —el pequeño niño rubio le hizo una trompetilla a su madre, y luchó por zafarse de Koujaku, quien notó entonces que su manita sangraba profusamente.  
—Estás herido —le dijo el pelinegro con un tono consternado—. Hay que curarte o puede infectarse.

Wilhelm lo miró largamente. Entendía que estaba sangrando, pero no le molestaba. Aún cuando no podía expresarlo con palabras, sabía que las heridas debían causar alguna consecuencia que él no podía sentir. Sabía que era anormal.

—Vamos, yo te curaré para que tu mamá no se preocupe más.  
—No me duele —su vocecilla aguda respondió de inmediato. En el jardín de niños le habían dicho que las heridas dolían, pero él no entendía que era eso.

Koujaku asintió con gravedad. Su padre le había dicho que el hijo de tres años de los Rosengart padecía alguna enfermedad que no le permitía sentir dolor, por lo que la declaración del pequeño Wilhelm no lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Pero a mí me duele verte así.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño se abrieron como platos, y su boquita tembló un poco debido a la sorpresa. Aún a su tierna edad, entendía que el dolor era algo que los demás odiaban, pero no entendía por qué sus heridas podían dolerle a alguien más, especialmente alguien a quien no conocía.

—Me llamo Koujaku. Mucho gusto, Wilhelm.  
—Kou… ja…ku —pronunció el pequeño, tocando la mejilla del pelinegro. Fijó la mirada en los ojos carmesí del chico —. Color sangre —masculló mientras sus deditos dejaban una marca grana en la piel del muchacho. La madre de Wilhelm se precipitó a cogerlo, disculpándose.  
—Está bien, Frau Rosengart. Yo me encargaré de curarlo, y jugaremos un rato. ¿Verdad, Will?

Wilhelm parpadeó, pasmado, pero luego asintió.

Le gustaba Koujaku. Su pechito se llenó de una calidez que le era desconocida hasta ese momento.

 **\---------------------------------**  
  
Dom/sub

El collar de piel roja alrededor del cuello del pelinegro fue jalado una vez más, pero ningún sonido inteligible pudo escapar a sus labios debido a la mordaza que los mantenía abiertos apenas. Sin poder ver debido a la venda de terciopelo negro que le cubría los ojos, y con sus movimientos restringidos por las ataduras que ceñían sus muñecas a sus tobillos, no tuvo otra opción que tolerar el tirón.

—Me encanta cómo te ves cuando estás indefenso —susurró Noiz en su oído, y un escalofrío lo recorrió completo. Su piel, sensibilizada debido a la pérdida temporal de la vista, tembló cuando un objeto helado y húmedo recorrió su espina dorsal.

Noiz no podía distinguir con claridad la diferencia entre el hielo o la cera derretida, pero sabía que Koujaku sí. Por eso disfrutaba ver las reacciones de su adorado pelinegro cuando lo sorprendía con una nueva textura o temperatura. Lo hechizaba ver cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían conforme tocaba más y más su piel, sin necesidad de acercarse siquiera a sus partes íntimas.

Sobre todo, amaba que Koujaku se había puesto en sus manos por completo, con la plena confianza que solo una relación profunda y madura de cinco años como la de ellos podía haber gestado.

Por eso cuidaría de él como del tesoro más precioso de todos.


	12. Día 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buajajaja todo este capítulo es candente aunque corto, así que disfrútenlo.

**Cachondeando**

Los dos cuerpos vestidos se enredaban el uno en otro en el sofá, mientras los sonidos del noticiero de medio día inundaban la sala del departamento de Koujaku. Hacía poco más de una semana que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, y tenían bastantes dificultades manteniendo sus manos quietas ahora que tenían acceso permanente al otro.

Los gemidos de Noiz comenzaban a llenar el espacio, erráticos y provocativos, mientras la boca experta de Koujaku jugaba con la suave piel detrás de su oreja.

—Si te pones tan caliente con sólo eso, vas a perder la apuesta.  
—Pues no me pongas así, anciano —jadeó el muchacho mientras su mano bajó para acariciar la entrepierna contraria por sobre las ropas.

La apuesta.

Había comenzado como cualquiera de sus estúpidas conversaciones que giraban alrededor de que tan anciano era Koujaku y de que tan inmaduro era Noiz, y repentinamente, ya estaban retándose para ver quién era más nena y se venía primero.

Noiz no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a eso, y estaba un poco arrepentido de haber retado al viejo. Iba a perder. Estaba seguro que iba a perder.

Otro gemido se escapó de sus labios. Si podía sentir la deliciosa succión en la piel de su hombro, seguro dejaría una marca visible, pero a esas alturas ya se había resignado a que tendría que encargarse solo de la limpieza de la casa por una semana entera.

 

**Fingering/handjob**

—Kou… jaku….

Aquella voz suplicante hizo que la mano del pelinegro se moviera con más velocidad sobre el miembro del rubio, mientras su otra mano atendía con esmero la delicada y tibia entrada. Noiz estaba tendido bocarriba en la cama, apretando con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos, y la pátina de sudor que cubría su piel la hacía brillar ligeramente.

Koujaku sonrió apenas. Verlo así lo enloquecía al punto de tener dificultades para controlarse, pero quería dedicarle más tiempo al placer del chico. Le parecía interesante verlo perder la vergüenza y su estúpida expresión arrogante, y sobre todo, le ayudaba a no pensar en que Aoba estaba cada vez más alejado de él, todo debido a su obsesión por encontrar a Mink. Maldita la hora en que habían conocido a ese imbécil…

Sabía que Aoba no se enteraría de lo que ocurría entre el mocoso y él desde hacía un par de meses. Sin embargo, sentía una perversa satisfacción al imaginar que cara pondría si llegase a saberlo. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Le sorprendería? ¿Le reprocharía?

De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que el mocoso lo había llamado por su nombre. Se detuvo de golpe, consternado, y observó que el chico lo miraba levemente confundido.

Lo había llamado por su nombre, y él se sentía feliz por ello.

Levantó una ceja, reasumiendo su tarea.

Se sentía feliz de que Noiz lo llamara por su nombre. Eso… eso no tenía sentido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Comiendo helado**

Noiz tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, en un intento de recibir algo de aire fresco. Ese verano en Midorijima era mucho más caluroso que el año anterior. Aunque el rubio no sentía como tal el calor del ambiente, sudaba constantemente. Se sentía tan incómodo que estaba considerando seriamente alejarse de la ropa negra por unos meses.

Koujaku entró a la habitación con una sonrisa y le ofreció un envoltorio de color amarillo brillante.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el alemán, tomando el paquete de manos de su amante.  
—Helado. Supuse que te caería bien.

El muchacho dirigió la mirada al envoltorio plástico. Al ver las letras coloridas y los dibujos caricaturescos del paquete, frunció el ceño y miró a Koujaku seriamente.

—¿Helado para niños?  
—Supuse que te gustaría.  
—Tch. Deja de tratarme como a un mocoso.  
—Pero es un dinosaurio —sonrió el japonés y se inclinó velozmente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El joven no cambió su expresión mientras abría el envoltorio. Al sacar la paleta helada, una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro. Efectivamente, era un dinosaurio amarillo brillante con aroma a banana y decorado con chocolate. Podía renegar todo lo que quisiera, pero realmente amaba esos dinosaurios sabor plátano y amaba más al viejo por comprárselos.

Koujaku se sentó al lado de Noiz, abriendo un envoltorio propio.

—Hace mucho calor —declaró el pelinegro.  
—Pensé que te gustaba el calor —respondió luego de lamer su golosina.  
—Me gusta, pero esto es demasiado.  
Noiz asintió, y luego miró el helado de su pareja.  
—Dame.  
—Tienes el tuyo.  
—Pero el tuyo es un oso de chocolate.

Koujaku sonrió y le ofreció el dulce. Dos años de relación y Noiz continuaba siendo un mocoso.

 

\------------

**Rimming (no quise hacerlo gráfico para no perturbar a la audiencia… jajaja)**

Koujaku se recostó al lado de Noiz, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo. El chico se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Repartió algunos besos en el pecho tatuado, con las mejillas aún ruborizadas.

—Te amo —susurró contra el pecho de Koujaku—. Te amo.  
—Yo también te amo.

Noiz suspiró satisfecho, mientras Koujaku lo miraba atentamente. Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado hacer algo así… pero sabía que el cuerpo de su novio no era como el de las demás personas. Estaba consciente de que tenía que hacer cosas diferentes para lograr complacerlo, y aunque a veces se sentía un poco intimidado por las sugerencias estrafalarias de Noiz, lo cierto era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo con tal de hacerlo feliz.

La mano del japonés bajó de espalda baja de Noiz hasta encontrarse con la tibia y delicada entrada, que todavía estaba húmeda por la saliva que había dejado en ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Noiz con una miraba cansada.  
—Nada. Solo quería tocarte.

El rubio sonrió, y besó de nuevo el pecho de Koujaku. Las palabras y las acciones no le alcanzaban para demostrarle el agradecimiento que sentía por todas las molestias que se tomaba por él, y todas las cosas raras que hacía con tal de hacerlo sentir con la mayor intensidad posible.

—¿Koujaku?  
—¿Hm?  
—Un día de estos, también quiero hacértelo a ti.  
—Ni lo sueñes.

Noiz dejó escapar una risita traviesa. Sabía que al final lo convencería.

 


	14. Día 14

**Cambio de género**

Noiz se levantó de la cama con pereza. El reloj anunciaba que era la 1:30 de la tarde.

La noche anterior había llegado a casa tarde debido a un encuentro de Rhyme que se había alargado más de lo esperado. Koujaku le esperaba sin haberse dormido, y cuando expresó su preocupación por no haber recibido al menos un mensaje, Noiz se sintió culpable. Pero, igual que Koujaku con su equipo, Benishigure, también tenía responsabilidades con Ruff Rabbit. De Noiz dependía gran parte de la venta de información que daba sustento a los demás miembros.

Se metió a la regadera y se dio un baño rápido. No prestó mucha atención a su apariencia en el espejo mientras se peinaba los cortos cabellos rubios, y salió del baño para vestirse, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse sus prendas. Tomó una de las camisetas de Koujaku, se la puso, y caminó a la cocina.

—Al fin te levantas, bella durmiente —dijo Koujaku con sarcasmo al ver a Noiz entrar a la cocina.  
—Cállate, anciana.  
—Deja de llamarme así.  
—No me da la gana. —abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, apretando sus pechos contra esta. Sonrió ligeramente al aspirar su perfume de flores.  
—Tch. Siempre encuentras la forma de fastidiarme.  
—No seas tan aburrida —bostezó sin soltar a Koujaku—. Sólo te molesto porque te quiero.

Koujaku se giró para mirar a su novia, y juntó las cejas en un gesto irritado. Noiz la miraba con una sonrisita retadora.

—Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida —susurró Noiz, haciendo que Koujaku se sonrojara.  
—Ya cállate —sonrió avergonzada—. Sólo dices eso para contentarme.  
—Lo digo en serio —la abrazó, y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Luego, contempló los ojos escarlata que tanto amaba.

No le importaba que Koujaku hubiese nacido con el cuerpo equivocado, para ella, era la chica más hermosa del mundo.

\----

**69**

Sonidos húmedos y gemidos ahogados llenaban la habitación en medio de la noche. Los amantes se encontraban recostados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, sus bocas atendiendo el cuerpo contrario con esmero.

Cuando habían comenzado a verse, sus encuentros eran bastante “tradicionales”, cosa aburrida para Noiz. No podía negar que el viejo tenía un movimiento de caderas asesino y que le había hecho sentir por primera vez en su vida un orgasmo tan intenso que las piernas le habían temblado, pero él detestaba las rutinas y lo predecible.

Un día, sencillamente había dicho que quería hacer algo diferente. Que Koujaku aceptara su sugerencia le sorprendió bastante, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Por eso, esa noche se encontraban así, complaciéndose mutuamente en la obscuridad.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que hacer, pero ambos estaban esforzándose por corresponder a las atenciones del otro de la mejor manera.

Koujaku era el más sorprendido de los dos. ¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado que tendría el miembro de otro hombre en la boca? Nunca. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, disfrutándolo y esmerándose por que su compañero tuviera la misma satisfacción que él estaba recibiendo.

Las luces y sonidos del exterior, ajenos a lo que ocurría en la habitación, continuaron su curso mientras los dos amantes continuaban su labor. La noche todavía duraría varias horas.


	15. Día 15

**Usando otro estilo de ropa**

Noiz se acomodó la corbata ocultando su nerviosismo. Hablar con sus padres y presentarles a Koujaku era una hazaña para la que no estaba realmente preparado.

Había tomado precauciones, claro. Los había citado en un elegante y conocido restaurante, de forma que no podían hacer un escándalo. Sus padres ya estaban conscientes de que tenía una relación con ese hombre y que no pensaba dejarlo a pesar de sus protestas y amenazas, pero eso no garantizaba que no intentaran convencerlo con sobornos. Peor aún, sabía que intentarían convencer a Koujaku de irse usando la misma treta, y sabía lo insultado que él se sentiría si eso pasaba. Por eso quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera.

El rubio miró a su alrededor desde la mesa que había reservado para la ocasión, y vio que Koujaku regresaba del sanitario luciendo espectacular como siempre. Le avergonzaba un poco pensar que su prometido se veía mejor que cualquier modelo, luciendo con garbo el traje gris obscuro de tres piezas, de corte italiano, y la llamativa corbata magenta con estampado floral tipo japonés. Se había cortado el cabello dejando largo solamente el fleco que cubría su ojo derecho, de forma que lucía impecable aunque con un aire de extravagancia que sólo él podía mantener sin lucir fuera de lugar. Noiz se sentía un poco opacado a pesar de que, igual que Koujaku, llevaba un traje fino hecho a la medida.

—Dijiste que eran puntuales —susurró el japonés al sentarse de nuevo a su lado en la mesa.  
—Enviaron un mensaje. Ya están cerca.  
—Luces como si quisieras salir corriendo.  
—Cállate, anciano —se cruzó de brazos.

Discretamente, Koujaku posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Noiz, en un gesto cariñoso. El rubio sonrió ligeramente, mirando el singular Coil que aún usaba Koujaku. «Sólo él podría usar una cosa como esa y no lucir mal», pensó de inmediato.

La sonrisa tensa de su prometido le indicó que tan nervioso estaba también. Sabía que a Koujaku no le importaba otra cosa que hacerlo feliz, y quedar bien con su familia era parte de eso en la mente del pelinegro. Cuando Noiz le había preguntado a Koujaku porqué era tan importante eso para él, respondió con sencillez «Tienes una familia aunque no sea la mejor de todas». El corazón de Noiz se había partido al verlo decir eso con una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que habían hablado acerca del pasado de Koujaku…

Noiz tomó la mano de su prometido, decidido a no defraudarlo, pero también a demostrarle que él era su familia ahora.

\-----

**Dulce y apasionado**

Los besos húmedos que Koujaku y Noiz compartían mientras hacían el amor les arrebataban el aliento a ambos.

Tres años de matrimonio no eran cualquier cosa, especialmente para personas como ellos. Ambos estaban conscientes de las limitaciones y las cargas del otro, pero eso no los había detenido al decidir unir sus vidas. No era porque pensaran que no habría otra persona que pudiera lidiar con sus pasados: era porque sabían que no querían que otra persona lo hiciera.

Noiz miró a los ojos a Koujaku. La primera vez que se acostó con él, no imaginaba que terminaría queriéndolo, y mucho menos, que terminaría casándose con él. Pero lo amaba tanto que no podía imaginar su vida sin él.

—Koujaku… —susurró el rubio sin alejarse de los labios contrarios. No tenía una razón para llamarlo; sólo había querido pronunciar su nombre.  
—Te amo —respondió con una sonrisa Koujaku, y besó de nuevo los labios de su esposo.

Sus cuerpos continuaron meciéndose lentamente contra el otro. Después de siete años de relación, ya no siempre necesitaban encuentros ruidosos y animales para demostrarse su amor. A veces, lo único que querían era abrazarse y unir sus cuerpos con dulzura, como en ese momento.


	16. Día 16

**Rutina de las mañanas**

Koujaku terminó de dar los últimos toques a su peinado, y salió del baño para encontrarse con Noiz, quien todavía dormía plácidamente. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Los domingos eran los únicos días cuando, ocasionalmente, el rubio tenía la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde como le gustaba. Noiz siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo, por eso, Koujaku no lo molestaba en esas raras ocasiones cuando podían darse un respiro de la rutina diaria. Eso no quería decir que no tuvieran una rutina para esos días. Noiz apagaba su Coil la noche anterior, y al despertar, le gustaba desayunar con Koujaku en la cama. Luego, se quedaban ahí el resto del día sin preocuparse de nada más que de acurrucarse uno junto al otro.

Koujaku se había vuelto un experto en preparar un tradicional desayuno alemán, aunque a veces pensaba que no era un gran logro, considerando que solo bastaba poner en una charola una multitud de diferentes quesos, embutidos, trozos de pan, y alguna que otra mermelada o miel para añadir el toque dulce. Por supuesto, no se trataba de poner cualquier cosa. Todo estaba en los ingredientes, y por eso Koujaku siempre se aseguraba de que en casa hubieran los de mejor calidad. Eso le había enseñado su suegra, una vez que había logrado conquistarla con su sonrisa. Lo había llevado a visitar sus locales preferidos en su mercado favorito, pues aunque fuese una dama rica, se encargaba de cada detalle de su casa con esmero, y por alguna razón, veía a Koujaku como la esposa que debía hacer lo mismo.

A Koujaku no le molestaba hacerlo. Sus horarios eran menos exigentes, así que a pesar de su rutina diaria de ejercicio y su costumbre de tardar mucho en arreglarse, tenía tiempo de cumplir cuanto capricho se le ocurriera a Noiz. Y los domingos que estaba en casa, había que desayunar al estilo alemán.

—Buenos días —escuchó la voz de Noiz a sus espaldas, y cuando se giró para mirarlo, se encontró con su mirada somnolienta y sus cabellos rubios alborotados.  
—Ve a recostarte. Ya casi termino.  
—No es justo que siempre lo hagas tú. También trabajas.  
—Me gusta hacerlo.

Noiz sonrió y abrazó por la cintura a Koujaku. Con los dientes, apartó del cuello la tela del kimono azul que usaba su pareja, y después lo mordió, dejando una marca roja. Koujaku se limitó a fruncir el ceño. No importaba cuantas veces le hubiera dicho a Noiz que no lo hiciera, el rubio continuaba marcándolo diariamente.

—Ya sabes que eres mío.  
—Pero no tienes que dejarme marcas por todos lados.  
—No están por todos lados —susurró—. Pero puedo dejarlas por todo tu cuerpo si quieres.  
—Ni se te ocurra.

Noiz rió ligeramente, y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Koujaku, quien se tensó de nuevo debido al dolor.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, seguiría marcándolo todos los días. El mundo entero tenía que saber que era suyo, y que nadie podía tocarlo.

\---

**Lugar público**

La mano de su pareja cubría sus labios para evitar que cualquier sonido se escapase de ellos. Era primordial que no hicieran ruido.

La idea de hacerlo en el balcón del vigésimo piso del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas corporativas de la empresa de los Rosengart había sido de Noiz. Era una noche de verano agradable, y el peligro de ser descubiertos hacía el encuentro mucho más interesante. Sabía que Koujaku era un pervertido igual que él, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo convencerlo.

El rubio se recargó más en el barandal de concreto, pues sus piernas flaquearon debido al placer que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir la lengua húmeda y tibia de su esposo acariciar su oreja, mientras sus cuerpos se unían de manera más profunda conforme los movimientos de ambos se hacían más intensos.

Los jadeos que resonaban en su oído lo hicieron temblar. Koujaku estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

Un pensamiento alocado le cruzó por la mente. ¿Habría alguien observándolos en ese momento? La enorme ciudad que se extendía frente a ellos podía tener muchos ojos puestos en ellos. O podía que a nadie le interesara que dos amantes estuviesen compartiendo un momento juntos.

Se recargó en el cuerpo de Koujaku, cerrando los ojos, cuando el clímax lo atrapó desprevenido. Unos segundos después, escuchó una especie de gruñido quedo en su oreja, y sonrió satisfecho. La mano que cubría su boca se apartó, y acarició su mejilla mientras descansaban unos instantes.

Tenían que volver a la fiesta de Año Nuevo, y no podían dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Al menos, no podían dejar que tuvieran la certeza.


	17. Día 17

**Acurrucados de cucharita**

Noiz abrió los ojos lentamente. No reconoció el lugar. Todo estaba muy limpio, ordenado e iluminado. Su mente aún adormecida entendía que el estilo de la decoración era completamente japonés, pero no terminaba de captar que hacía ahí.

De pronto, el perfume a sándalo y mirra que lo envolvió le hizo recordar que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se había quedado dormido en la cama de Koujaku. Miró hacia abajo, pues sentía un suave calor alrededor de su cuerpo, y no alcanzaba a comprender que era. Luego miró hacia atrás, y entendió.

No tenía como zafarse sin despertar a Koujaku, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que aún estaba ahí. No, no, no… ¿cómo rayos iba a escaparse?

 —Buenos días —murmuró el pelinegro, asustándolo un poco. No respondió. Seguro estaba acostumbrado a decir eso cuando despertaba con alguna mujer, ¿no? No era nada especial.

Se quedó inmóvil, hasta que sintió los labios del japonés besar su nuca. Ya conocía muy bien la tenue sensación, por lo que sabía perfectamente qué era a pesar de su condición.

—Dije buenos días, niño —repitió Koujaku, abriendo los ojos. Ya que Noiz estaba dándole la espalda, no pudo ver el pánico cruzar el rostro del chico.  
—Buenos… días… viejo —respondió el muchacho. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Koujaku aun lo abrazaba, por lo que no tenía oportunidad de escaparse así como así. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y quedarse dormido? Sabía que Koujaku no quería nada más que sexo con él. Él no quería otra cosa con el japonés tampoco. ¿O no? Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho siempre que tenía que irse en medio de la noche?

¿Dolor…?

Entonces… esa horrible sensación era dolor…

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó Koujaku mientras lo asía fuertemente. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, lo que hizo que Noiz se estremeciera.  
—Nada.  
—Mocoso —susurró Koujaku en su oído—. Quédate. Siempre que vengas, quédate hasta la mañana siguiente.

Noiz creyó que el impulso de insultarlo aparecería de repente, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que su pecho se sintió extrañamente cálido.

—Está bien.

Koujaku sonrió al escucharlo, y besó su mejilla. Cuando lo había visto dormir tan plácidamente, simplemente quiso abrazarlo.

Quería despertar así siempre, con Noiz en sus brazos.

\----

**En el piso**

Koujaku sostenía con fuerza las caderas de Noiz, que se movían lentamente sobre las suyas. El chico se sostenía de los muslos de su amante con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus labios ligeramente abiertos le provocaban a Koujaku el querer besarlos. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo… era un espectáculo tan erótico y hermoso que despegar al vista le parecía un sacrilegio.

Noiz hundió las uñas en los muslos de su amante, y se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a Koujaku con una expresión provocativa, sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Sabía exactamente qué hacer para orillarlo a perder el control.

No importaba que tan frío o incómodo fuese el piso de madera de su departamento, Koujaku no prestaba atención a nada más que a su amante. Sus caderas embistieron con más fuerza las de Noiz, justo como el muchacho quería.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios; le gustaba cuando el pelinegro dejaba de preocuparse por lastimarlo y que se mostrara como realmente era… porque con todas sus antiguas amantes, seguramente era un maldito caballero, pero con él… con él era simplemente un hombre. Su hombre.


	18. Día 18

**Haciendo algo juntos  
**

Koujaku se acomodó los cabellos negros que se le escapaban de coleta usando un par de horquillas rojas. Noiz se las había regalado hacía unas semanas, y aunque al inicio le había parecido extraño usar los accesorios tan femeninos, debía admitir que el pragmatismo de su pareja siempre daba en el clavo.

Acababan de cambiarse a un departamento más grande. Koujaku extrañaba su vieja vivienda, especialmente por el hermoso baño de madera de cedro. Pero ahora que eran una familia de cuatro, como decía Noiz, necesitaban más espacio.

—Viejo, ¿le diste de comer a los niños? —preguntó Noiz entrando al dormitorio principal, cuidando no mover los periódicos que cubrían el suelo para evitar que se manchase de pintura.  
—Sí, tal como me pediste. Y deja de llamarlos “los niños”. Es raro.  
—Pero son como nuestros niños —replicó Noiz cruzándose de brazos.

Koujaku asintió dándole por su lado, mientras continuaba retocando el marco de la ventana con pintura blanca. Habían tenido que llegar a un acuerdo para balancear los gustos de decoración de ambos, y el departamento estaba resultando una interesante mezcla entre lo alemán y lo japonés.

Noiz tomó una brocha y comenzó a ayudar a Koujaku a pintar.

—En serio, deja de llamarlos los niños. Son conejos.  
—Pero son nuestros bebés —respondió el rubio con un tono de niño caprichoso —Además, tanto Bunny como Clyde parecen preferirte a ti que a mí.  
—Eso no es cierto. Clyde me muerde siempre que lo toco.  
—Son mordidas de amor.

Koujaku miró a su pareja y suspiró. Luego, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Noiz siempre decía lo mismo sobre su costumbre de morderlo.

 ****  
  
\----  
  
Mañanero

Noiz despertó en medio de la obscuridad. El espacio en la cama aún estaba tibio, lo que le indicaba que Koujaku acababa de levantarse.

No entendía cómo el viejo podía pararse a esas horas sólo por hacer ejercicio. «Pensándolo bien», se dijo a sí mismo, «debería hacer lo mismo». No obstante, se acomodó en la cama. Realmente no quería levantarse antes del amanecer.

Escuchó los pasos de Koujaku acercarse a la cama, y sintió su peso sobre el colchón. Su aroma lo envolvió, y pudo sentir suaves besos en su rostro.

—Buenos días.  
—Hm.  
—Ya casi me voy. Me voy en cuanto me vista.  
—No —Noiz lo tomó por la muñeca y lo miró con un gesto de niño consentido—. Házmelo.  
—¿Ahora? —preguntó Koujaku con suavidad, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos—. ¿No puedes esperar a que vuelva?  
—No.

El pelinegro depositó besos amorosos en el cuello de su amante. Cuando a Noiz se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible disuadirlo, y si se iba seguramente lo molestaría por Coil hasta enloquecerlo. Además, no sonaba nada mal hacerle el amor antes de irse.

Sus labios se encontraron de inmediato, y el kimono rojo del japonés cayó al suelo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse uno contra el otro al tiempo que suspiros quedos comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

Sus cuerpos se conocían tan bien y lo hacían con tanta frecuencia que el rubio estaba casi preparado para recibirlo de inmediato. Sus cuerpos se unieron en un vaivén lento pero constante, que amenazaba con arrancarles gemidos audibles a ambos. Los vecinos seguramente estaban acostumbrados a escucharlos hacer escándalo, pero Koujaku aún sentía un poco de vergüenza al dejarse llevar cuando todo estaba silencioso. Noiz no se preocupaba por eso. A él no le importaba si los vecinos hacían ruido, o si lo escuchaban a él.

La débil luz del amanecer los encontró aún meciendo sus cuerpos cadenciosamente, y sus voces se alzaron casi al unísono cuando ambos alcanzaron el límite.

Se quedaron unidos, jadeando y mirándose a los ojos. Al diablo sus rutinas diarias. Querían hacerlo otra vez.


	19. Día 19

**En ropa formal**

Noiz se acomodó el corbatín blanco frente al espejo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Su hermanito se iba a casar.

Como correspondía, sus padres habían organizado una boda enorme, opulenta y demasiado costosa para compensar el que no habían podido (o querido, en opinión de Noiz) hacer lo mismo para la boda de su hijo mayor. No era que a Noiz le causara problemas. Theo se merecía eso y más.

—Koujaku —llamó a su pareja, quien aún continuaba arreglándose—. Si no sales ahora mismo, te dejo.  
—No seas molesto —respondió el japonés saliendo de la habitación.  
—¿Acaso estás tan viejo que necesitas —comenzó con su usual tono irritante, y giró la mirada hacia su esposo— una hora para arre…

Se quedó sin palabras. Le pareció que tenía la boca abierta, pero estaba tan absorto viendo a su hombre que no estaba seguro. Koujaku lucía demasiado, demasiado… demasiado… bien. Tan bien que quería arrancarle el frac de inmediato…

El pelinegro se acercó y sacudió un poco las solapas del atuendo de Noiz. Lucía muy guapo con el frac negro igual al suyo.

—¿Nos vamos, mi amor? —preguntó Koujaku con tono burlón.  
—Ah… —frunció el ceño—. Cállate, anciano.

Koujaku sonrió y le dio beso suave. Tendría que aguantarse las ganas de quitarle la ropa ahí mismo.

\------

**Al aire libre**

—Si no te callas, nos van a oír —susurró Noiz en el oído de Koujaku, mientras empujaba sus caderas con más fuerza.  
—Pues entonces deberías dejar de hacer eso —respondió el pelinegro en un jadeo.

Una sonrisilla perversa se pintó en los labios de Noiz, justo antes de que empujara de nuevo contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Koujaku dejó escapar un gemido mientras el agua salpicaba hacia afuera del jacuzzi. El japonés estaba comenzando a marearse pues el sol de verano caía sobre ellos como plomo, el agua estaba muy caliente y además había bebido vodka de más por culpa de Noiz. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguro lo había embriagado y él no había opuesto resistencia, a pesar de saber que el vodka no le caía nada bien.

El ojiverde dio un beso en la nuca de Koujaku, y luego mordisqueó su oreja. Molestar a Koujaku mientras se lo hacía era casi tan satisfactorio como el acto mismo, y estaba seguro de que se preguntaba si acaso lo había embriagado para convencerlo de dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera. Noiz sabía que su esposo lo disfrutaba, y que le seguía el juego con las bromas pesadas, pero también sabía que una pequeña parte de él aún no se acostumbraba al rol pasivo. Eso lo hacía aún más excitante para Noiz.

—Apúrate, ¿quieres? —murmuró el japonés mientras las estocadas que recibía de su pareja aumentaban de velocidad—. No quiero que tu hermano y tu cuñada nos encuentren así.  
—¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya más rápido?  
—Sólo apúrate.

El ojiverde mordió el hombro de su pareja con fuerza, y cumplió su pedido con gusto. Koujaku podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero le encantaba estar abajo.


	20. Día 20

**Bailando**

El festival de primavera de Midorijima había llenado las calles de gente y de música. Noiz se encontraba encerrado en el departamento que compartía con Koujaku, decidido a escapar del evento. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse del ruido que se colaba por las ventanas, y estaba acurrucado en el sofá, enfurruñado y cargando a Bunny y Clyde.

La noche ya estaba bien entrada, y Koujaku no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente. Noiz sabía que su pareja tenía responsabilidades por ser el líder de Benishigure, pero eso no hacía que dejara de preocuparse por él. En fechas como esa, tenía que mantener controlados a los posibles tumultos en su territorio, pues la policía no se daba abasto con tantas personas en las calles. Los equipos aún funcionaban como policías ciudadanas que apoyaban a las nuevas fuerzas oficiales en situaciones especiales, y eso quería decir que en cualquier momento Koujaku podría estar en peligro. Noiz sabía que su pareja era hábil, pero era humano de todas formas. El solo pensar que podía lastimarse lo ponía horriblemente ansioso. Nunca, nunca, nunca había sentido tal preocupación por nadie, y no sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

En algún momento, Noiz se quedó dormido luego de que el noticiero de media noche había comenzado. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la luz ya empezaba a derramarse por las ventanas de la sala y la música continuaba sonando en las calles.

Podía oler perfume de Koujaku. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio el kimono rojo de su pareja sobre él a manera de cobertor, y su corazón se aceleró de inmediato. Se levantó, echándose la prenda sobre los hombros, y caminó a la habitación, donde escuchó los cajones de armario abrirse y cerrarse.  
Al asomarse, vio que Koujaku acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba a medio vestir. Parecía que había estado en una pelea, pues tenía cortes en el rostro, y las vendas que usualmente llevaba en el cuerpo tenían algunas manchas de sangre y suciedad. Los ojos de su pareja se posaron en él. 

Notando la expresión de Noiz, Koujaku le sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy bien, fueron solo unos golpes.  
—Mh.

El pelinegro se acercó a su pareja, y lo abrazó con fuerza. No le gustaba verlo así.

—Lamento haberte preocupado.  
—Mh.  
—¿Me perdonas?  
—Sí.

Koujaku sonrió y besó la frente de Noiz con cariño. Volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Noiz le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo sin cambiar su expresión.

Aunque la música afuera tenía un ritmo completamente diferente, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente, sorprendiendo al ojiverde.

—¿Qué haces, anciano?  
—Quiero bailar contigo.  
—No sé bailar.  
—Yo sí.  
—Pero la música es diferente.  
—No importa.

Noiz desvió la mirada, y un incómodo calor le subió por las mejillas. Aún así, se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento y suave impuesto por los movimientos de su pareja, y recargó la mejilla en el hombro de este. Jamás antes había bailado con alguien, pero no era tan desagradable como había pensado que sería.

 

\---

 

 **Tu kink**

Koujaku entró a su departamento con un gesto de hastío. Había sido un día cansado pues había tenido una fila casi interminable de clientas, y además había tenido que ir a resolver una disputa territorial. Lo único que deseaba era darse un baño y dormir.

Tiro sus prendas fuera de la regadera y se bañó con calma, dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos. Se enredó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y cuando salió, se sorprendió de ver algo… más bien… a alguien, sobre su cama. No estaba ahí cuando había llegado.

Un par de segundos después, se dio cuenta de que era Noiz. Y no sólo era Noiz… era Noiz… con… ¿lencería?

—¿Qué rayos estás usando? —preguntó con seriedad, aunque sus ojos no podían dejar de recorrer las largas piernas enfundadas en medias de seda negra.  
—¿No te gusta? —preguntó el rubio con cinismo.

Los ojos de Koujaku pasaron de las altísimas zapatillas negras de piel a las pequeñas pantaletas de encaje negro, y de ahí al delicado liguero que mantenía las medias en su lugar. Su mirada subió al corsé de encaje negro y rojo que se amoldaba a la figura de Noiz peligrosamente. Su mente no alcanzaba a entender que ocurría.

Noiz sonrió. Para él, no había una verdadera diferencia entre usar ropa interior de hombre o de mujer, no porque no le hubieran enseñado de pequeño, si no porque esas ideas no tenían  valor para él. Esas ropas le parecían sensuales, así que no encontraba una razón por la cual no debía usarlas. Pero sabía que aquello haría corto circuito en el cerebro del viejo anticuado.

—¿Entonces —estiró una pierna hacia Koujaku—, te gusta o no?  
—¿Por qué estás usando ropa de mujer? —se acercó un poco, y Noiz alcanzó a acariciar su pecho con la punta de la zapatilla.  
—Te pregunté otra cosa.  
—Eres muy raro, mocoso. ¿Cuándo rayos entraste?  
—He estado aquí desde hace un rato, pero me escondí cuando llegaste. Me diste una llave, ¿recuerdas?  
—Ah. Sí.

El pelinegro apartó la mirada de Noiz. Ese chico no era normal. Definitivamente no era normal. Aún así… ¡diablos! ¿Por qué se veía tan bien con esa ropa puesta?

—No vas a dejarme así, ¿verdad, Kou…ja…ku…? —preguntó con un tono provocativo que obligó al japonés a mirarlo de nuevo, y estiró de nuevo su pierna hacia él. Se había esforzado demasiado en conseguir el atuendo y no pensaba dejar que el anciano lo desperdiciara.

Por supuesto, no pasaron más de unos instantes para que Koujaku se acercara a él para besarlo. Noiz podía parecerle muy raro, pero lo quería lo suficiente como para experimentar cosas tan increíblemente extrañas con él.


	21. Día 21

**Cocinando/horneando**

El delicioso aroma del chocolate y las cerezas inundaba la cocina de la casa de verano de los Rosengart. La madre de Noiz preparaba una suculenta crema de mantequilla, mientras Koujaku y Noiz preparaban el café según las instrucciones que la dama impartía severamente.

—Madre, de verdad podemos preparar un café sin que…  
—Pero no lo prepararán a mi gusto si no siguen mis instrucciones, Wilhelm.  
—Madre…  
—Ya oíste a Karolin, Wilhelm —dijo Koujaku con un tono juguetón. Sabía lo mucho que Noiz odiaba que él lo llamara así.  
—Tch. Ustedes dos siempre se confabulan para sacarme de quicio.

Karolin Rosengart rió con un toque travieso, y luego contempló a la pareja mientras discutían sobre cuantas medidas de café habían añadido ya a la cafetera. A primera vista, parecería que esos dos vivían peleando, pero ella sabía que sus discusiones no eran más que una especie de juego que ambos disfrutaban.

Al inicio Karolin, se había resistido a la idea de que su hijo mayor estuviese enamorado de un hombre mayor que él, y peor, que quisiera casarse con él. Sin embargo, en cuanto conoció al japonés, su opinión cambió. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a adular a las mujeres, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de hombres que solían hacer eso con ella por su dinero y estatus, él lo hacía de forma sincera. Era evidente que de verdad le gustaba hacerla sentir bien, y por supuesto, ella sabía que era porque era la madre del hombre que amaba.  
Karolin tuvo que admitir que era obvio que esos dos se amaban al instante de verlos juntos… y fue ella quien defendió la unión ante su marido, pues él estaba bastante menos abierto a la relación. Por supuesto, no pasó mucho antes de que Koujaku lograse ganárselo también. El pelinegro de verdad tenía un talento para encantar a las personas con su magnética personalidad.

—Spatzi* —dijo la mujer con una sonrisita al ver que su crema de mantequilla progresaba satisfactoriamente. Koujaku respondió al llamado mirándola—. Saca el Donauwelle** del horno y pónlo en la rejilla junto a la ventana, por favor.  
—Por supuesto —el japonés le sonrió y fue a cumplir las instrucciones de Karolin.  
—¿Por qué a mí sólo me llamas por mi nombre, madre? —preguntó Noiz con un gesto irritado. Casi sonaba celoso.  
—Porque no te gusta cómo te llamo.  
—Podrías elegir otra cosa que no fuera alguna variante de «conejo».  
—Pero eres un adorable conejito —respondió Koujaku con una sonrisa, y Noiz respondió lanzándole un guante de cocina en el rostro.

Karolin rió de nuevo, y los observó mientras se molestaban mutuamente. En momentos como ese le parecía que aún sus peores errores habían tenido una recompensa, pues de otra forma, era probable que esos dos no se hubieran conocido.  
–

_*gorrión_   
_**Pastel tradicional alemán, de apariencia marmoleada y con cerezas. Se cubre con crema de mantequilla y glaseado de chocolate.<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donauwelle>_

\-------------

**En la regadera (no tan NSFW jajaja)  
**

Los mosaicos rozaron el pecho de Noiz cuando su pareja lo empujó contra la pared. Ya que el agua de la regadera estaba caliente, sentía una diferencia de temperatura entre esta y la pared fría. Esa sensación, aunque leve, era definitivamente muy placentera.

Los labios de Koujaku repartieron besos en su nuca y cuello, para luego bajar hacia los hombros. Los dientes que se clavaron en su piel le causaron escalofríos. La presión que sentía era muy agradable al ser combinada con las embestidas que continuaban golpeando sus caderas.

No era sencillo empatar sus complicados horarios con la holgada rutina de Koujaku, quien había logrado hacerse de una clientela selecta entre las damas de sociedad de Berlín. Ya que era bastante querido por sus clientas debido a sus habilidades y a su encanto, ellas se amoldaban a sus horarios y le pagaban altas sumas por un sencillo corte de cabello a domicilio.  Por supuesto, Noiz confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo hacer eso, o no hubiera permitido que su esposo visitara mujeres ricas y guapas en sus casas. Por momentos, aún tenía ganas de encerrarlo bajo llave para que nadie más lo viera.

Claro, no podía realmente encerrarlo, pero había semanas en las que se veían tan poco que Noiz temía que Koujaku viese a alguien más. Ese pensamiento lo acechaba constantemente, y tenía que esforzarse por apartarlo de su mente.  
De repente, Noiz jaló  los cabellos negros de Koujaku, haciéndolo soltar una exclamación de dolor.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras sus cabellos aún estaban apresados por la mano de su esposo. El agua corría por los cuerpos de ambos sin descanso.  
—No te atrevas a engañarme, Koujaku.  
—Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces…  
—Sólo… no lo hagas, o te juro que te encerraré para que nadie más vuelva a verte.

El japonés asintió, abrazándolo. Besó su mejilla con devoción.

—Está bien.

Noiz asintió. Tal vez de verdad lo encerraría si se atrevía a engañarlo.


	22. Día 22

**En una batalla, lado a lado**

El espacio vacío formado por una cuadrícula azul donde se encontraban Noiz y Koujaku cambió lentamente, mostrando una antigua arena romana a su alrededor. Se apreciaba que el dueño del campo de Rhyme había puesto mucho empeño en programar el lugar, e incluso, había añadido público, el cual aplaudía y gritaba como si de verdad se encontrase a punto de comenzar una pelea de gladiadores.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé, anciano? —preguntó Noiz con una sonrisita, mientras su oponente comenzaba a aparecer frente a ellos acompañado de un enorme gladiador que llevaba una red y una lanza como armas.  
—Claro que lo recuerdo, mocoso. No es tan difícil.  
—Eso lo veremos. ¿Es la primera vez que estás en un Drive By?  
—Ya te dije que nunca he jugado esta cosa…

Noiz dejó escapar una risita cínica. Había esperado que ocurriera algo así desde que había comenzado a salir con el viejo. Era obvio; todos sabían que era el líder de Ruff Rabbit y que sólo tenía una derrota en su registro. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien lo atrapara en un Drive By con todo y Koujaku.

Los pequeños cubos tomaron sus formas online, saltando alrededor de su amo esperando instrucciones. Beni también adoptó su forma online. El Allmate de Koujaku lucía como un joven alto y fornido de largos cabellos rojo sangre, y un desgarrado atuendo tradicional de exorcista japonés, completamente blanco a pesar de las rasgaduras. En una mano llevaba una espada larga muy parecía a la que su amo tenía en la vida real, y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por una máscara de oni de color dorado, la cual solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, también color oro.

—Es nuestro turno —murmuró Noiz con una sonrisa —. Usa Bou.  
—¡Bou set! —gritó el conejo que comandaba a los demás. El resto respondió, y se lanzó al ataque de inmediato, golpeando al Allmate rival de lleno. Sin embargo, aquello no hizo mucha diferencia en su barra de energía.

El enorme gladiador lanzó su red, atrapando a varios de los conejos en ella.

—Tch. Están incapacitados por dos turnos —Noiz lució realmente molesto, mientras Koujaku lo miraba sin realmente comprender la emoción tras el juego —Es tu turno, haz algo.  
—¡Ah! Sí… eh…  
—¿Cuáles son tus instrucciones, Koujaku? —preguntó el Allmate de ropas rojas.  
—¿Shuu…futsu? –dijo inseguro. No recordaba bien los nombres de los ataques que Noiz le había programado a Beni.  
—Serás lento —respondió Beni con una sonrisa bajo la máscara, y se lanzó al ataque lanzando una poderosa estocada, haciendo retroceder al gladiador. 

Era obvio que el poder del golpe había sido superior al de los conejos, aunque estos habían dejado un efecto de sangrado por tiempo, lo que incrementó el daño a casi el doble.

—Nada mal, abuelo —el ojiverde sonrió, aunque luego lució sorprendido—. ¡Ah! ¡Puedes atacar de nuevo…!  
—¿Eh?  
—¡Está aturdido, golpéalo otra vez!  
—Ahh… Beni. Usa Youkai.  
Beni, asintió, y golpeó de nuevo al gladiador oponente, esta vez usando un rayo que salió directo de su palma derecha. La energía del contrario bajó aún más.  
—No lo creo… —Noiz pareció irritado—. De verdad estás jugando bien.  
—No es la gran cosa. Tú programaste a Beni.

Noiz asintió con una sonrisa. No sólo había logrado que el anciano jugara Rhyme, si no que había logrado que reconociera su esfuerzo. Y debía admitir que Beni no sólo lucía bien. También era un rival bastante duro. Un día tendría que pelear contra ellos.

 

\--

**En un escritorio**

La media noche ya había caído sobre Berlín y Noiz aún estaba encerrado en la oficina, sólo que en esa ocasión en particular no estaba trabajando. No era que no debiera estar terminando sus reportes, pero era 16 de junio. No sólo habían pasado tres días desde su cumpleaños, el cual se vio obligado a “celebrar” una reunión de negocios en Bielefeld. También era su aniversario de bodas número tres.

Noiz había ordenado a su asistente personal, quien siempre se quedaba tarde con él, que no dejara pasar a nadie ni los molestara menos que se estuviese quemando el edificio o algo similar. Incluso, la muchacha se había encargado de dejar el piso entero vacío salvo por ellos tres.

La joven asistente, quien estaba jugando un videojuego en su Coil mientras comía papas fritas, sabía bien lo que ocurría dentro. Casados, sin verse por un mes… era obvio. Además, los sonidos se escapaban por las paredes aunque ambos quisieran evitarlo. A ella no le molestaba. Era probablemente la única persona que tenía acceso a las vidas privadas de ambos, pues muy seguido tenía que ir al departamento de la pareja por cuestiones de trabajo. De cierta forma, le tenía un cariño especial a su jefe y al esposo de este.

Dentro, la pareja estaba demasiado ocupada en su reencuentro como para recordar que alguien afuera los escuchaba. Noiz había extrañado muchísimo tener a su esposo dentro de él, por lo que tenía muchas dificultades para controlar sus ímpetus. Su cuerpo yacía bocarriba sobre el costoso escritorio, y tenía las piernas enredadas alrededor del cuerpo de Koujaku, quien lo besaba ardorosamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, y sonrieron de inmediato. Los enormes ventanales tras ellos dejaban entrar las luces del distrito de negocios de la ciudad, y aunque habían tomado la precaución de apagar la iluminación de la oficina, tenían la pequeña fantasía de que alguien los observaba a la distancia. La incertidumbre y la imaginación hacían el encuentro más interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajaja pues quería ver a Koujaku jugar Rhyme. También, siempre he querido ver Beni un poco más adulto en su apariencia online, porque siempre lo ponen como un shota, incluso en el dibujo “oficial” hecho por Honya Lala. Quise usar de referencia la idea de los onmyoujis, los exorcistas/adivinos tradicionales del shinto, y la apariencia de Koujaku Beast para ello. Nótese que en una época jugué demasiados MMORPG’s así que por eso tengo una idea muy personal de cómo serían los encuentros de Rhyme…
> 
> Shuufutsu: 修祓 (Exorcismo).  
> Youkai: 妖怪 (Demonio, espectro).


	23. Día 23

**Discutiendo**

Koujaku encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró profundamente, dejando que el humo llenase sus pulmones.

—Ya te dije —Noiz le dijo con sequedad—, que no fumes en la habitación.  
—Me importa una mierda lo que hayas dicho —el japonés expulsó el humo con un gesto retador—. No se te ocurra pensar que vas a darme órdenes.  
—No es una orden. Simplemente teníamos un acuerdo.

La mirada enfurecida que Koujaku le regresó hizo darse cuenta de su error. Desvió la mirada, irritado.

—Me molesta en humo, es todo.  
—Y a mí me molesta que cada vez que una mujer me habla inmediatamente pienses que te estoy engañando. Confiar en mí era un acuerdo también.  
—Estabas coqueteando con ella.  
—Es mi clienta y me la encontré por causalidad en el café—respondió el japonés, alzando la voz—. Sonreírle a mis clientas no es coquetear con ellas. Además, tú fuiste quién salió corriendo y me dejaste esperándote horas ahí. Perdí mis citas y…  
—Como sea. Mañana tengo una reunión temprano —se recostó en la cama, tapándose hasta el cuello—. Buenas noches.

Koujaku no respondió y tomó su almohada. Se dirigió a puerta.

—Ya deja de hacer berrinches. Lo lamento.  
—No, no lo lamentas —respondió con seriedad—. El problema ni siquiera es que te hayas ido o que sigas con tus ideas estúpidas de que te voy a engañar. El problema es que crees que mi trabajo es una broma, y que me haces pensar que crees que yo soy una puta broma. Y ya… ya no quiero hablar contigo.

Noiz se sentó en la cama, irritado. Odiaba discutir, y sabía que el viejo tenía un talento especial para eso.

—Oye, Koujaku —dijo con una expresión de fastidio—. Mañana hablamos. Acuéstate ya.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada severa, y llevando su almohada, salió de la habitación. Noiz lo miró con asombro.

En seis años de matrimonio, nunca habían dormido separados estando en el mismo lugar.

 

\--

**Intentando una nueva posición**

—¿Estás loco? —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Koujaku.  
—No.  
—¿No te parece que estás pidiendo algo extraño?  
—No.

Koujaku miró a Noiz unos instantes intentando leer su expresión plana. Conocía suficiente al mocoso para saber que no bromeaba de verdad…  
—¿Qué tiene de malo cómo lo hacemos?  
—Me aburre siempre estar abajo.  
—¿Qué?

La mirada escarlata del japonés se posó incrédula sobre el muchacho rubio, quien lo observaba sentado a su lado en la cama, en silencio. ¿Cómo rayos podía aburrirlo? Sólo lo habían hecho algunas veces… bueno, varias veces… pero siempre terminaba, ¿no? ¿Y a qué rayos se refería con “abajo”? ¿No estaba pensando que…? No, no. Eso ni pensarlo. El mocoso iba abajo y punto.

Noiz lo miró sin cambiar en su expresión, aunque la ansiedad comenzó a acumularse en su estómago. No quería que el viejo se enojara… tal vez había sido muy directo. Pero era verdad, ¿por qué mentir? No era que no le gustara lo que hacían… solo… quería hacer más cosas. Lo mismo siempre era tedioso…

—¿Qué? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Lastimé tu orgullo, abuelo?  
—Cállate, niño —lo jaló de los cabellos para obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Se hincó entre sus piernas, y lo besó con rudeza, mordiendo sus labios de cuando en cuando. Noiz le pasó los brazos por el cuello, preguntándose qué pensaba hacer. Le había parecido que quería demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Koujaku sabía que su fuerza era una ventaja que podía aprovechar, así que sin muchas preguntas, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los muslos del chico para levantar todo su peso de golpe. El ojiverde separó sus labios, sorprendido, y luego emitió un fuerte gemido cuando fue empalado de golpe cuando Koujaku lo acomodó sobre su regazo. El japonés lo había preparado previamente, por lo que casi no hubo resistencia.

—¿Qué…? Viejo… —masculló el ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos.  
—Dijiste que querías algo diferente, ¿no?  
Las mejillas de Noiz se pusieron muy rojas. Le agradaba cuando Koujaku tomaba el control de la situación de forma un poco agresiva. Y verlo presumir así su fuerza para callarlo era demasiado sensual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una rápida investigación revelo que la posición se llama "suspended congress" (no tengo la traducción al español) XD


	24. Día 24

**Reconciliándose (continuación del drabble del día 23)**

La situación había llegado a un punto insostenible para Noiz. En el trabajo tenía todas las habilidades para resolver conflictos, pero a nivel personal no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Koujaku llevaba casi una semana durmiendo en otra habitación y a pesar de que Noiz estaba teniendo un periodo relativamente tranquilo en el trabajo, no había visto ni una sola vez. En las mañanas, Koujaku le dejaba el desayuno preparado y se iba más temprano que de costumbre, y cuando el alemán regresaba, su esposo ya estaba durmiendo. El japonés siempre respondía sus llamadas y mensajes, sin embargo, su negativa a volver a la cama matrimonial, y su tono de voz ligeramente cortante, le indicaban a Noiz que continuaba molesto.

Admitía que tenía gran parte de la culpa. Analizando lo que Koujaku le había dicho la noche que discutieron, se daba cuenta de que por mucho tiempo lo había hecho sentir menos. La cuestión monetaria era importante para Koujaku, y Noiz sabía desde el principio que no era en sí debido al dinero, sino a su independencia y su orgullo, los cuales había prometido respetar al nunca ver la profesión de su esposo como algo sin importancia. Sumado a eso, estaba el hecho de que Koujaku había dejado toda su vida en Midorijima para ir con él a condición de que no dudara de su lealtad. Había fallado en las dos cosas más importantes que le había prometido a Koujaku antes de casarse…

El terror de perder a su pareja comenzó a acumularse hasta que no pudo más. La idea de despertar solo otra vez era demasiado horrenda, pues se sentía como si volviera a ser el niño encerrado y aislado que pasaba el día preguntándose cuándo las personas que amaba irían a visitarlo.

El amanecer aún no caía sobre Berlín cuando Noiz entró a la habitación que pertenecía a Koujaku. No era que el japonés realmente la ocupara, pues siempre dormía con su esposo en la habitación principal, pero ahí tenía todas sus posesiones personales y la había decorado a su gusto personal. El japonés dormía pacíficamente sobre su lado izquierdo, y sus cabellos negros estaban desparramados sobre la almohada.

Noiz se recostó y lo abrazó, acurrucándose contra su espalda. Había extrañado mucho su olor.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Koujaku con voz somnolienta.  
—Lo siento. No quería despertarte.  
—No importa.

Ambos guardaron silencio en medio de la obscuridad. Pasaron varios largos minutos.

—¿Todavía estás enojado? —preguntó el alemán, temiendo escuchar la respuesta.  
—No estoy enojado.  
—Oh —la respuesta fue mucho peor de lo que Noiz esperaba. Si no estaba enojado, no tenía idea de que era entonces.  
—Me lastimaste —añadió el japonés—. Me duele que dudes de mí y que lo que hago te parezca tan insignificante.  
—No es así… —se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo—. Yo… sólo tengo miedo de que te vayas.  
—No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Noiz. Koujaku siempre había cumplido su promesa de no engañarlo, y lo había apoyado en todas sus decisiones a costa de sí mismo. Siempre había dudado de él sin razón. Se sentía terrible.

—¿Vas… a volver a dormir conmigo?

Koujaku asintió. Amaba a su pareja más que a nadie, y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido irse. Además, el tampoco quería despertar solo otra vez. Se sentía como si hubiera regresado a esos días en Midorijima donde pasaba las noches en vela repitiéndose a sí mismo que nunca podría ser feliz debido a su pasado.

—Te amo, Koujaku.  
—Yo también te amo.

Noiz sonrió y hundió la nariz en los cabellos negros de su pareja. Era el primer “te amo” de la semana que le sonaba tan cálido como siempre.

\--

**Rudo, mordidas, araños (a petición del público, continuación del drabble de la reconciliación jajaja. Adelanté la entrada porque me aburría esperar hasta dentro de dos días para escribir la reconciliación)**

Koujaku se giró para poder ver a Noiz a los ojos. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a golpear las cortinas blancas, iluminando el espacio y mostrando suavemente los tonos esmeraldas y jades de los ojos del alemán. Tomó su mano y la besó. Sabía que había exagerado, pero no estaba seguro de que Noiz hubiera entendido el mensaje de otra forma. Era demasiado lento para entender los sentimientos de los demás y era más fácil para él si lograba sentir algo parecido. Sonaba cruel, pero esa era la forma en la que habían logrado que Noiz comenzara a ponerse en el lugar del otro.

Noiz se perdió en los iris color granate de su pareja. Por un momento, mientras la luz del sol se intensificaba, le pareció que nunca los había visto tan brillantes y profundos como en ese instante.

—Métete bajo las cobijas —susurró Koujaku—. Hace frío.  
—Mh… pero…  
—Hoy es sábado. No tienes que ir a la oficina.

El ojiverde asintió de inmediato. Al diablo los pendientes, lo más importante era pasar tiempo con su pareja.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso intenso. Casi una semana sin verse había acumulado todos los besos y toda la pasión que usualmente desahogaban.

Las ropas de ambos fueron desechadas de inmediato, mientras sus labios comenzaban a regalarse una mezcolanza de mordidas y besos que provocó que la temperatura de ambos cuerpos subiera rápidamente. Sin esperar, Koujaku aprisionó las muñecas de Noiz sobre la cabeza de este, y repartió mordidas y besos por todo su torso. La voz del ojiverde se derramó sin control; los roces casi imperceptibles de los labios y la presión seca de los dientes de su esposo continuaron cayendo sin piedad sobre su piel sensibilizada por la espera.  
Noiz logró zafar una de sus manos para abrazar a Koujaku, quien ya trabajaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo para prepararlo prontamente. El alemán hundió las uñas en la espalda ajena, arañando el tatuaje de peonías y dejando marcas rojizas sobre este.

El dolor agudo provocado por los araños hizo que Koujaku suspirara en una mezcla de dolor y anticipación. Besó de nuevo a Noiz, mordiendo ligeramente su lengua. El dulce dolor se derramó por la boca del más joven de golpe, arrancándole un gemido largo y bajo.

Sus cuerpos se unieron finalmente en un vaivén un tanto caótico que aumentó rápidamente de velocidad, hasta que sin aviso, ambos se dejaron ir en la explosiva cúspide de sensaciones.

Unos segundos después todo había terminado. Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio.

No era que debieran pelear más seguido, pero definitivamente debían hacerlo así con más frecuencia.


	25. Día 25

**Mirándose a los ojos**

Noiz y Koujaku estaban sentados en extremos opuestos del sillón, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno sabía cuánto más aguantaría en esa postura tensa y seria, y ambos estaban esperando a que el otro mostrara un instante de debilidad para declararse vencedor.

De la nada, el ojiverde comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Koujaku rió también, y lo abrazó fuerte, besando su cuello de forma juguetona.

—Perdiste —susurró el japonés en su oído.  
—¡Es tu culpa, viejo! —lo empujó un poco, riendo aún— ¿Quién no va a reírse de cara tan seria?  
—Aún así perdiste.  
—Da igual —Noiz intentó escaparse del fuerte abrazo—. Ya suéltame.  
—No quiero —lamió su oreja. Aun cuando la sensación era sutil, el rubio sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.  
—¡No! —se deshizo en carcajadas. No entendía cómo el anciano podía hacerlo reír así si realmente no sentía casi nada.  
—No quiero.

Koujaku lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, esta vez con una mirada diferente en ellos. Sus ojos despedían tonos granate y rubí al ser tocados por la luz. El japonés acarició su mejilla suavemente. 

Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos, sin decir una palabra.

\---

**Con juguetes**

—No, no… no —Koujaku miró a Noiz con una expresión de espanto—. No me gusta. En serio.  
—Ni si quiera he terminado de meterlo y ya estás quejándote —el rubio lo miró con una expresión de hastío.

El pelinegro juntó las cejas, luciendo algo irritado. Noiz suspiró. Koujaku le parecía demasiado anticuado y puritano en algunas ocasiones, y no podía resistirse a molestarlo por eso. Sin aviso, introdujo aún más el consolador color azul que tenía en la mano, y Koujaku casi pega un salto.

—Mira, anciano —le dijo Noiz con seriedad—. No es la primera vez que te pongo algo ahí, así que deberías…  
—Prefiero que seas tú. Esa cosa en serio no me agrada.

Noiz alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Koujaku acababa de admitir que le gustaba que se lo hiciera?

—No me mires así —el pelinegro desvió la mirada.  
—Ah… ¿entonces prefieres que sea yo, Koujaku? —susurró en su oreja, burlándose, y encendió el aparato con el pequeño control remoto.  
—¡Ah! ¡Qué…!  
—Te prometo que vas a aprender a disfrutarlo —murmuró en su oreja, lamiéndola suavemente.

Koujaku cerró los ojos. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso permitir que Noiz hiciera esas cosas raras, como para además ver la sonrisita perversa y satisfecha de su pareja al ver que lo disfrutaba.

De repente, el pelinegro sintió como el cuerpo caliente y lubricado de su amante se deslizaba alrededor de su miembro. Noiz se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y cuando estuvo lleno de su amante por completo, comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre él.

Al abrir los ojos, Koujaku contempló a Noiz, quien le regresaba una mirada seductora mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No podía decir que no a esa mirada…

—Tch. No sé como siempre logras convencerme.  
—Es porque siempre tengo razón —susurró el ojiverde mientras sus manos pasaban por el abdomen de su amante.

Koujaku no respondió. No admitiría que Noiz tenía razón.


	26. Día 26

**Casándose**

Koujaku escuchaba atentamente al Standesamt mientras les ofrecía un pequeño discurso acerca del amor y el compromiso. Después de dos años de vivir en Alemania, y gracias a sus estudios, su alemán era lo suficientemente fluido para entender cada palabra sin necesidad de un intérprete.

El Standesamt les pidió que se acercaran a firmar los documentos oficiales una vez terminó su disertación acerca de la importancia del matrimonio. Noiz se acercó primero y tomó el bolígrafo para estampar su elegante firma en el papel. Una vez terminó, miró a Koujaku, quien sin dudarlo hizo lo mismo. Aún cuando los Coils se usaban para la mayoría de los trámites oficiales, el matrimonio era uno de esos eventos que el gobierno alemán consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para mantener documentos físicos.

Noiz sonrió al mirar a su hermano de reojo. Sabía que su padre se oponía a la boda, y por ello su madre tampoco había asistido (aunque ella misma había defendido a la pareja frente al patriarca de la familia Rosengart). A Noiz no le importaba mucho. Su hermano estaba presente, y su madre había insistido en pagar por los trámites y en organizar una pequeña comida familiar para celebrar la unión. El joven alemán estaba seguro de que su padre no asistiría, claro, pero no le importaba tampoco.

Aoba, por supuesto, estaba presente. Noiz había insistido en pagar los vuelos de Aoba y Mink para que el peliazul pudiera acompañar a Koujaku, pues era la única familia que su ahora esposo tenía. Sabía lo importante que eran el uno para el otro. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Aoba.

Los testigos miraron emocionados a la pareja mientras comenzaban a intercambiar los anillos. La pareja se miró unos instantes, y luego sus labios se unieron en un suave beso. El peliazul sonrió ampliamente al ver a sus dos amigos abrazarse e intercambiar palabras de amor, y luego miró a Theo, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Siempre desee que Will encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz —el muchacho rubio miró a Aoba con los ojos acuosos—. Y lo encontró, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Lo encontró. —Aoba asintió, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le escapaban.

La pareja los miró, y se acercó a ellos. Aoba recibió a Koujaku con un abrazo, mientras Theo hacía lo mismo con su hermano. Sabían que debían apresurarse pues otra pareja esperaba para usar la sala, pero tenían unos momentos mientras el Standesamt terminaba de ordenar los documentos para darles una copia.

«No sólo Noiz encontró a alguien que lo hará feliz», pensó Aoba mientras felicitaba ahora al rubio, «Koujaku también encontró la felicidad».

—Deja de llorar, Aoba —murmuró Noiz, avergonzado de su amigo—. Parece que eres tú el que está casándose.  
—¿Ah? ¿Qué no recuerdas cómo lloró cuando se casó con Mink? —preguntó Koujaku burlándose un poco de su amigo—. Mink estaba arrepentido de habernos invitado. Estaba muy apenado.  
—¡Ah! Eso no es cierto… —Aoba se quejó con las mejillas rojas, mientras Theo reía un poco al imaginárselo llorando como toda una novia—. Mink no se avergonzaría de mí.  
—Sigue fantaseando —respondió Noiz mientras se volteaba para recibir el documento de matrimonio.

Unos momentos después, el cuarteto salió de la sala, acompañado de sus Allmates, que pacientemente habían esperado en silencio. Mink esperaba a Aoba recargado en una columna, y no pudo si no pensar que la última boda a la que hubiera esperado asistir era la de ese par.

Sonrió. Lucían realmente felices.

\---

 

(No tan NSFW XDD)  
  
**Tímido (continuación del día de la boda ¬w¬)**

—No me veas así… —murmuró Koujaku con una expresión de miseria en el rostro. ¿Cómo rayos lo había convencido Noiz de esa ridiculez? No… ¿cómo se había dejado convencer? Lo peor era que ya estaban casados y no podía largarse nada más así…

Noiz recorrió con la punta de los dedos la pierna tatuada de Koujaku, sintiendo la suave textura de la media de seda que la cubría. La mirada de lujuria que brillaba en sus ojos hizo que el pelinegro tuviera ganas de correr a esconderse.

—Deja de actuar como una virgencita, ¿quieres?  
—Cierra la boca. Y ya te dije que no me mires… —el japonés giró el rostro para que su cabello negro lo escudara de la mirada de su esposo.

Noiz frunció el ceño. Quería ver a Koujaku. Quería verlo avergonzado, sonrojado y simplemente irresistible. El alemán jaló a Koujaku de los cabellos para ver sus ojos más de cerca. Los destellos escarlata y carmesí de estos lo hipnotizaban.

—Hazlo por mí. Sabes que siempre he querido verte así.  
—Ya me viste…  
—No te voy a dejar escapar—susurró el ojiverde en su oído, haciéndolo temblar. Sus caderas se empujaron más contra las de Koujaku, haciendo que el pelinegro dejase escapar un quejido largo.  
—Eres un depravado… —dijo entre jadeos.  
—Pero te encanta. Además es nuestra noche de bodas —se mofó de él—. Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera para complacerme.

Koujaku gruñó ligeramente, y luego de unos instantes, suspiró derrotado. Debía recordar no decir cosas que Noiz pudiera interpretar como le diera la gana. Miró apenas a su esposo, mientras este le acariciaba suavemente el corsé de piel negra que le cubría el torso. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato al sentir los dedos contrarios subir por su cuello. Aún cuando el beso que Noiz le dio fue intenso, estaba tan apenado que sólo pudo responder con timidez.

Noiz sonrió, sin despegarse de los labios contrarios. Su esposo podía resistirse todo lo que quisiera, pero pronto lo tendría gritando pidiendo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Como cualquier unión civil, las bodas en Alemania se realizan en la oficina del magistrado (Standesamt). Si todos los documentos se encuentran en orden, el procedimiento es sencillo. Actualmente, ya no se requiere una boda civil para realizar una ceremonia religiosa, pero no creo que estos dos tengan interés en eso.


	27. Día 27

**En el cumpleaños de uno de ellos**

Noiz se acercó con paso firme al lugar donde trabajaba Koujaku ese día. Como siempre, había una enorme fila de chicas esperando ser atendidas, y otro grupo de ellas flotando a su alrededor como polillas cerca de un foco. Una profunda animosidad se asentó en su pecho. En realidad no odiaba a las mujeres. Sólo odiaba a las que se acercaban de más a su novio.

Justo en ese momento, una de las muchachas, de largo pelo rubio y mechones morados desperdigados por la cabellera, pasó su dedo por el pecho de Koujaku marcando la línea desde el centro de las clavículas hacia su abdomen, pasando por la línea media de los pectorales. Otro día Noiz hubiera desaparecido molesto, pero no ese día. Era su cumpleaños, y quería pasarlo al lado del estúpido japonés, quien con expresión amable parecía pedirle a la chica que dejara de hacer eso. Ella, desoyendo la petición, metió un poco su índice bajo la tela roja del kimono. Eso fue demasiado para Noiz.

—Eh, anciano —dijo sin expresión en la voz, aunque realmente luchaba por contenerse de golpear a la muchacha en cuestión. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Koujaku se hubiera enojado con él.  
—Ah… ¿qué…? —la mirada que el pelinegro le regresó era de sincera sorpresa. Sabía lo mucho que Noiz odiaba aparecerse cerca de su trabajo.

El rubio no dijo nada más, pero caminó hasta quedar frente a Koujaku y lo tomó con firmeza de la muñeca. Con una sonrisilla perversa en los labios, acercó el rostro al pecho del japonés y recorrió con la lengua el mismo camino que el dedo de la muchacha había dibujado hacían unos instantes. La expresión confundida de Koujaku y las expresiones de sorpresa de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar. Incluso, pudo escuchar a algunas murmurar cosas como «Koujaku-san le dará una paliza» y « ¿Quién rayos se cree ese niño?».

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, viejo —comunicó acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios—. Quiero pasarlo contigo.  
— ¿Tu…? Nunca me lo dijiste.  
—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

El pelinegro miró a Noiz sin saber que responder durante unos momentos. Noiz siempre se había negado a decirle la fecha de su cumpleaños, y decía que celebrarlos era una idiotez. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, pidiéndole que pasara el día con él.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por la jugarreta del chico. ¿No podía haberlo pedido de forma menos estúpida?

—De acuerdo. Terminaré temprano —dijo finalmente, con un tono más relajado.  
—Nos vemos en casa a las tres. Si llegas tarde, vendré por ti y haré algo aun más vergonzoso.

El japonés asintió. Amar a Noiz no era sencillo, pero valía la pena.

Aún así, ahora tendría que lidiar solo con las quejas de sus clientas, pues el muchacho se alejó con paso firme de nuevo, dejándolo en medio de una marejada de mujeres con preguntas y reclamos.

____

 

**Aburrido (Relacionado con el día 23)**

Aún cuando los golpes contra su cadera eran firmes, Noiz no podía concentrarse. Su mirada pasaba del techo a las obscuras formas de los muebles, y ocasionalmente seguía alguna sombra negra que cruzaba la habitación, producto de los reflejos de las luces de la calle.

Siempre que se veían hacían lo mismo, de la misma forma e incluso, en el mismo lugar de la cama. No se imaginaba como tantas mujeres querían regresar por más si eso era lo que pasaba con ellas.

Tal vez… tal vez él no le gustaba lo suficiente. Koujaku no era hetero, eso era claro. Si lo fuera no estaría haciéndoselo, pero tal vez de verdad no era su tipo. Aoba era su tipo, ¿no? El viejo estaba  perdidamente enamorado del peliazul y él era sólo una distracción.

—Ey —susurró el pelinegro en su oído, regresándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué te pasa?  
—Nada —respondió por reflejo, pero la mirada de Koujaku cayó inmediatamente sobre su rostro, incomodándolo. El pelinegro nunca lo miraba a los ojos cuando lo hacían.  
—No sabes mentir.

El ojiverde gruñó ligeramente, pero Koujaku no apartó la mirada de Noiz. Era obvio que algo pasaba.

—Oye, si no quieres no tienes por qué estar aquí —le dijo molesto.  
—No es eso —murmuró Noiz sin mirarlo—. ¿Preferirías que fuera Aoba, no? Estás enamorado de él, y yo soy solo un sustituto. Cuando se te pase la tristeza porque él prefiere a alguien más, vas a deshacerte de mí.

Las palabras del rubio lo golpearon con fuerza, haciendo que se apartara. Claro que amaba a Aoba. Entonces, ¿por qué se le partía el corazón al ver la mirada triste del chico? Le pareció de pronto que se veía tan solo y roto como él mismo.

—No voy a deshacerme de ti —expresó sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.  
—Pero no me quieres —respondió casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Solo te acuestas conmigo porque estoy aquí.  
—No digas idioteces —se sentó a su lado, acomodándose los cabellos. No sabía por qué era tan importante para él hacerle entender a Noiz que realmente lo quería cerca, pero era la verdad.  
Se hizo un silencio tenso entre ambos. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro.  
—Noiz —masculló sin mirarlo—. No eres un sustituto, y… y quiero que estés aquí. Me gusta que seas tú el que está aquí.

La sorprendida mirada esmeralda del menor lo atrapó de inmediato. Pocas veces lo veía tan expresivo y luciendo como un chico de su edad.

—¿De verdad?  
—Ya lo dije una vez —Koujaku chasqueó la lengua intentando sonar fastidiado—. No voy a repetirlo.  
—¿Qué quiere decir?  
—Pues… supongo… —hizo una pausa—. Supongo que quiere decir que… siento algo por ti.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Noiz y su mirada se iluminó de repente.

—Si me quieres, quieres que sea feliz, ¿no?  
—Yo no dije eso —replicó el pelinegro, desviando la mirada—. Pero sí, supongo que así es.  
—Entonces… ¿podemos hacerlo de otra forma? ¿Intentar otras cosas?  
—¿Eh?

La mirada verde de Noiz adquirió un brillo travieso.

—Quiero que lo hagamos de otra forma. Algo… menos tradicional.  
—¿Estás loco? —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Koujaku.  
—No.  
—¿No te parece que estás pidiendo algo extraño?  
—No.

Koujaku miró a Noiz unos instantes intentando leer su expresión plana. Conocía suficiente al mocoso para saber que no bromeaba de verdad…


	28. Día 28

**Haciendo algo ridículo (OTL fue difícil encontrar una idea)**

—En serio me voy a morir —rezongó Noiz quitándose el pesado disfraz de conejo que traía puesto.  
—Tú dijiste que querías participar —respondió Koujaku mientras le pasaba una botella con agua fresca, que el rubio cogió de inmediato. La abrió y se bebió la mitad del contenido de golpe.

El pelinegro no podía negar que también tenía mucho calor, pero sabía que Noiz, aunque no sentía el calor, sí sentía los malestares causados por este pues no estaba acostumbrado a tales temperaturas. Seguía sin entender porqué se había ofrecido para ayudar con el evento que Benishigure había organizado para los niños de su territorio ese Día del Niño.

—Claro que dije eso, no iba a dejar que vinieras solo donde todas esas tipas van a estar pululando a tu alrededor.  
—¿Entonces viniste a cuidarme…? —preguntó provocativamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Noiz frunció el ceño y pasó la mirada por Koujaku, quien aún con el traje de gato negro que llevaba lucía extrañamente sexy.

—Ni lo sueñes, Noiz —dijo de inmediato el pelinegro—. No voy a usar esta cosa en la cama.  
—Tch. No tienes imaginación, anciano.  
—Mejor te consigo un disfraz sexy de conejo —murmuró mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Las mejillas de Noiz se pusieron rojas de repente, pero luego soltó una risilla traviesa. Tal vez el viejo no era tan aburrido después de todo.

\---

**Haciendo un role play**

Koujaku dio una calada a su cigarro mientras observaba con cuidado al chico que bailaba seductoramente frente a él. El muchacho rubio se inclinó hacia el frente para que su trasero, enfundado en un infantil bóxer con pequeños conejos, quedara cerca del rostro del japonés.

Nunca antes se habían visto ni sabían el nombre del otro. Koujaku recogió al muchacho en la calle, y lo llevó a un cuarto de hotel con la sola intención de tener sexo con él. El chico, varios años menor que él, tenía apenas poco más de veinte años, pero su actitud y las perforaciones que tenía por todo el cuerpo lo hacían parecer algo menor.

El muchacho se sentó en el regazo del mayor, rozando su entrepierna con los glúteos. Tenía que asegurar que el pervertido le diera una buena propina por los “servicios” prestados. Sonrió. ¿Qué diría su novio si se enteraba de que se había ido con un desconocido por dinero?

Por supuesto, todo era una cuidadosa actuación. Los dos se conocían, vivían juntos, y se amaban profundamente. Ni Koujaku levantaba jovencitos en la calle, ni Noiz se dedicaba a prostituirse. Pero, por una noche, podían jugar a ser dos extraños en un cuarto de motel, compartiendo un ficticio deseo ilícito bajo el cobijo de la noche.


	29. Día 29

**Haciendo algo dulce**

Noiz se revolvió entre los brazos de Koujaku, un poco desesperado por no poder soltarse. El japonés lo tenía apretado contra su cuerpo en el sofá, mientras la brisa de otoño entraba por las ventanas libremente esa tarde de viernes.

Le fastidiaba que el anciano fuese tan encimoso y cursi, y lo peor era que mientras más se resistía menos podía escapar.

—En serio, anciano. Ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso.  
—No te voy a soltar —susurró en su oído y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la frente.  
—Koujaku —murmuró el muchacho, frunciendo un poco las cejas en señal de hastío.  
—No…

Noiz se quedo quieto al escucharlo. Algo en la voz de su amante le indicaba que realmente no estaba jugando con él para molestarlo.

—Como sea —expresó el ojiverde, sonrojándose de repente. Aún no se acostumbraba a esos momentos donde la intimidad que compartían no era sexual, porque le parecía que eran mucho más personales que simplemente quitarse la ropa. Sentía que Koujaku lo desnudaba de otra forma, y no estaba seguro de cómo debía manejar eso.

Koujaku sonrió y le dio pequeños besos en la mejilla, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Noiz evadió su mirada, pero se recostó contra su pecho. El sonido de su corazón comenzó a arrullarlo, y sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

—Duérmete —susurró Koujaku acariciándole los cabellos rubios.  
—No tengo sueño —rebatió, y lo miró a los ojos con algo de timidez. Aún no se acostumbraba a la penetrante mirada carmesí.  
—Entonces sólo quédate así.

El muchacho asintió, y escondió el rostro en el pecho del pelinegro para ocultar sus mejillas rojas y calientes, sin percatarse de que Koujaku podía sentirlas contra su pecho aún sin mirarlas. Luego, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo en Koujaku que lo confundía y que lo dejaba completamente vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía fortalecerlo como nunca. Se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Koujaku, quien le susurraba pequeñas cursilerías románticas al oído. Por primera vez en su vida, le parecía que no eran palabras vacías y sin sentido.

\--

**Con comida**

Mientras el hilo dorado de miel tibia caía sobre el amplio pecho de Koujaku, Noiz se relamió los labios. Si su lengua era la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, la usaría a su ventaja.

El músculo húmedo lamió las tetillas del pelinegro, quien dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Noiz no era muy afecto a los dulces, pero si estaban combinados con el sabor de la piel de su novio, todo era diferente. Enredó su lengua alrededor de una de las pequeñas protuberancias, que se endureció de inmediato. El casi imperceptible roce de los dedos de Koujaku pasando por su cuero cabelludo le provocó un escalofrío.

Lentamente, la lengua tibia del ojiverde recogió todo el líquido dorado que corría por la línea media del cuerpo tatuado, hacia el abdomen. Los ojos escarlatas lo miraban fijamente, sutilmente nublados por el placer.

Noiz vació un poco más del líquido ambarino sobre la piel de Koujaku, esta vez dejando que las gotas corrieran por su abdomen. Las recogió de la misma manera, deleitándose en los suaves suspiros que salían de la boca contraria y en el aroma a maderas que despedía la piel ajena. Todos sus sentidos, aún el tacto de su lengua, estaban alerta para poder disfrutar la experiencia plenamente.

El pelinegro dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando los dientes de Noiz se hundieron en su carne, y luego sonrió. Noiz realmente le hacía disfrutar aún las cosas más insospechadas.


	30. Día 30

**Haciendo algo candente (NSFW)**

Noiz ahogó una risa escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su esposo. Sus padres estaban a menos de tres metros de ellos, y lo único que los separaba eran las delgadas paredes de la casita junto a la piscina. Eso, por supuesto, hacía todo mucho más excitante para ambos.

Koujaku atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, mordisquéandolo un poco. Sus labios luego bajaron por el cuello del alemán, lamiéndolo con lascivia.

—¿No te preocupa que nos escuchen?  
—No —articuló Noiz en medio de un suspiro, mientras la boca de Koujaku continuaba bajando por su pecho desnudo. Su traje de baño resbaló por sus piernas de repente, y Noiz recargó todo su peso contra la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

La lengua cálida y húmeda que envolvió su zona inferior le obligó a taparse la boca para evitar que un gemido lo delatara. Anticiparse a lo que venía era suficiente para que la excitación comenzara a correr por su cuerpo como una droga.

La primera mordida que cayó sobre su miembro le arrancó un gemido que ahogó mordiéndose el labio. Aunque para otros aquello hubiera representado un horrible dolor, para él era una de las sensaciones placenteras más intensas que podía tener. Koujaku ya conocía la intensidad necesaria para complacerlo sin lastimarlo.

Noiz bajó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos escarlata que ya estaban fijos en su rostro. No entendía como una mirada podía causarle una ola tan enorme de placer, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que sus piernas temblaran.  
Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente mientras Koujaku continuó con su tarea. Su madre no tardaría en buscarlos, pero mientras estuviera distraída con su nuevo nieto tenían un rato para distraerse ellos también.

 

\--

 

**Lo que quieras (dedicado a una amiga muy querida <3)  
**

La cálida noche de verano obligó a Mink a salir de su habitación para dar una caminata. Aoba podía extrañar mucho el calor de Midorijima, pero a él le parecía sumamente incómodo.

La propiedad de verano que Noiz había rentado en la costa tenía dos pequeñas cabañas con vista al mar y un pequeño jardín entre ambas. Era bastante agradable pasear entre las plantas tropicales y la brisa nocturna, iluminado solo por las estrellas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron sin querer a la ventana de la cabaña de la otra pareja, donde captó un movimiento sospechoso. Frunció el ceño de inmediato, pues estaba seguro de que esos dos habían dejado las persianas abiertas a propósito. Ya se imaginaba que eran un par de pervertidos.

Lo peor fue que cuando captó las formas de la cuerda roja que se enredaba alrededor del cuerpo del alemán, le fue imposible apartar la mirada.

Los ojos esmeralda de Noiz se encontraron con Mink mientras Koujaku pasaba la cuerda por el pálido torso. Una, dos, tres vueltas… un nudo… otro nudo más. El trabajo de Koujaku era impecable, ya  pesar de la oscuridad no era difícil ver los detalles pues la luna se escurría por la ventana iluminando a Noiz como si fuese un actor bajo el reflector.

El rubio lo miró con complicidad, invitándolo a quedarse para el espectáculo. El japonés también lo miró. Al inicio pareció sorprendido por haber sido descubierto, pero Noiz le susurró algo que Mink no pudo entender al leer sus labios. Koujaku asintió entonces, y reasumió su tarea con una sonrisa, como si las palabras de su esposo fuesen una orden irrefutable.

Mink se quedó mirando fijamente las manos de Koujaku, que continuaban atando la cuerda en intrincados y hermosos nudos. La luna continuó iluminando la noche mientras indiferente a lo que ocurría bajo su manto plateado.

Mink jamás había imaginado que el japonés tenía una afición como esa, y la curiosidad por saber más lo invadió de repente.

No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Aoba atado de la misma forma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. ¡30 días pasan volando! Les agradezco mucho el haber seguido este pequeño reto y mil gracias por sus follows y comentarios y sobre todo por disfrutarlo conmigo. <3


End file.
